I'll See You When the Smoke Clears
by The Delirium Threemen
Summary: Joanne and Roy are at odds with each other.  A Brush Fire unexpectedly keeps them apart for several days before they can discuss and resolve their issues.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll See You When the Smoke Clears**

**The Delirium Threemen**

**July 2010**

**Don't own the copyright to any of the characters depicted in Emergency they are the property of Universal Studios/****Mark VII Productions****. Content from the show is the property of the original creators. No copyright infringement intended.**

**All original characters and story content is the sole property of The Delirium Threemen and may not be used without permission.**

**Author's Notes:**

**This is pretty much a Roy and Joanne FF story which is written around the Season 1 episode Brush Fire. I am using creative license in terms of Chris's age. Many writers depict him as a few years older; however, I am choosing to write him at a much younger age. There is a reference in the Season 4 episode Surprise that mentions Roy and Joanne having been married for only 7 years which would make it feasible to write Chris at such a young age but there is also a Season 1 reference that makes it feasible to write him at an older age as well. There are many examples during the run of the show where the "facts" were often inconsistent and conflicting.**

**There is a little interaction with the Station 51 crew in this story. My general impression from Season 1 was that it lacked the type of cohesiveness or camaraderie between the crew members that was much more apparent with the addition of Captain Stanley in Season 2. Even in terms of Johnny and Roy's relationship, I didn't perceive them as 'best friends' until sometime near the end Season 2. The station was new (pilot episode) so it would make sense that all of the gang was in the process of getting to know one another.**

**Any dialog in future chapters used from the episode Brush Fire will be in bold formatting. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Italic formatting is used to indicate thoughts of the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

"Joanne," Roy bellowed from the bedroom into the hallway, "Where did you put my work socks?"

"I already put them in your bag", Joanne hollered back from the kitchen entrance with their 2 1/2-year-old son Christopher hanging from one of her hips.

Roy knew Joanne was probably muttering to herself that he should have packed his duffel bag for work last night. Instead he was hunting for the various items he needed for work. His excuse for not having his bag packed would have been that she had kept him busy from dawn to dusk with a list of chores to be done around the house over that last two days. _Yeah I know,_ he reflected, _that's a lousy excuse and in a way I'm trying to blame Joanne for my bag not being packed last night…yeah I'm still sore at her over how icy she was with me last night._

He began to play back in his mind how his day went yesterday as he continued to get ready for work. For the most part he had grudgingly completed all of the tasks that she had asked of him. He had even given her some alone time while he took Christopher to the park and put him to bed later. He still couldn't figure out why she was cold as a block of ice towards him last night and this morning her attitude towards him hadn't thawed out. It had been a scorching day and he had spent most of it doing work around the yard.

* * *

_It was bad enough yesterday when I came home exhausted and you still wanted the flowers bought for the garden. I was ready to drop after taking the dumb dog to the vet and you still wanted me to go get those danged flowers…and then the second trip because I was missing a stupid color. Really Joanne, do people really care if you have all the colors of the rainbow in your front garden._

Roy had finally finished planting the flowers, at least he though he was finished until Joanne complained that the colors were too 'clumped' together. He reluctantly began rearranging the flowers in the garden for Joanne. Considering her current mood he would never hear the end of it if he didn't. _Yes dear, I'll rearrange the flowers to your liking…plus every chance I get I'll be leaving the toilet seat up…maybe if luck shines down on me and you'll get stuck in the toilet bowl_.

By the time he had finished re-planting the front gardens twice, mowed the lawn and did the trim he was pretty much bushed from both the heat and yard work. He was also slightly sun burnt on his face and torso. _Great now I resemble a cherry tomato...but hey my little Queen of Hearts has all the red flowers she wants in her garden...and they are color coordinated to her liking…good thing or it would be 'off with my head'. Yeah, sometimes I amaze myself when I get it right the second time._

When he walked into the kitchen Joanne reminded him that her station wagon still needed an oil change. _Yeah, I know she chases the kid around all day…does most of the house work…but that doesn't give her the right to treat me like her personal slave_. He left the house shortly afterwards and drove her vehicle to his Dad's garage. He spent a little time shooting the breeze with his Dad and Larry Whitely before he left the shop to return home.

He had managed to take a quick shower before supper to wash the day's grime off of his body before slipping into in the living room to spend a little time with their son while Joanne prepared supper. _Maybe by keeping Chris out of her hair her mood would improve_. He managed to keep his son entertained until Joanne announced that supper was ready. He thought he'd share the good news he had heard about their friends Kenny and Geri. _What's with the fake smile and silent treatment over Kenny and Geri's good news?_ Joanne remained somewhat silent and seemed to grow more agitated as they continued their meal.

After supper he had taken Chris to the park for a couple of hours to play to give Joanne a little time to mellow out. _Perhaps she just needs some time to herself._ He was hoping to wear out the active 2 1/2-year-old so he would be in bed and sleeping early enough for him to have some of his own 'alone' time with Joanne.

Chasing his rambunctious son around the park only wore him out even more. However, he wasn't worn out to the point where he couldn't manage to get affectionate with his wife after their child was 'down for the count' that night. He was optimistic that Joanne's dark disposition would lighten up by giving her some time to herself. _Perhaps doing a few nice things for her will warm her up._ Roy had bathed Chris and put him to bed in hopes of currying some good favor with his wife. After reading him a story and tucking him in for the night he headed towards the living room to join Joanne.

Joanne was already engrossed in watching a fluffy romantic TV movie when he joined her on the couch. _Usually when she watches that junk it puts her in the right mood…let's see a few kisses placed in just the right spot outta do the trick._ He wrapped his arms around her and started to lightly nibble on her neck. The little grove at the base of her neck just located above her collar bone was one of her 'sensitive' spots. _Oh yeah…her start button is right here._ He continued kissing and nipping around the hallow of her neck

Her response to his affection was to extricate herself from his embrace and positioned herself further down on the couch. He was very surprised and somewhat hurt by her response to his overtures. "Roy, do you mind, after having a kid hanging off of me all day…I really don't even feel like being touched right now", she said as he noted the annoyance in her voice. She was too engrossed in her show to see the wounded and frustrated glare he threw her way as she continued watching the television.

_A good kick in the butt would have felt so much nicer…what on earth is with her…I mean she complains I don't give her enough affection and then when I give her some she turns around and acts like I have the plague. _Roy's romantic mood had instantly curdled as he got up and headed towards their bedroom. She had definitely succeeded in letting the air out of his tires. _She makes her mother look like Little Miss Sunshine...nothing I did was good enough…I sure wasn't expecting to get shot down like that though._

He roughly pulled the covers down on the bed before he began undressing. _If only Marco cooked last shift…all that spicy Mexican cooking…not to mention the nasty gas it produces. It would have be worth my effort to stay awake just to let one rip after she comes to bed…oh yeah…one manly DeSoto 'Dutch oven' for the little woman in my life…she definitely better watch herself the next time Marco cooks. _He continued to rant silently to himself as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. _Geeesssshh, I would have even settled just for some cuddling if she wasn't in the mood. But Oooohhh…Noooooo she doesn't even want me touching her. Now the little Ice Princess finds me repulsive except…EXCEPT…when it comes to yard work, lifting heavy things and killing bugs_.

* * *

He went to bed last night just before 9:30 pm. He had barely remembered his head hitting the pillow before the alarm woke him up this morning. He looked over and saw that Joanne was on the other side of the bed with her back to him. _Good thing I was asleep when you came finally came to bed my little Ice Queen…you probably would have made me sleep on the floor or the couch_. _I just couldn't do anything right for you the last two days. Everything I did was wrong. _He stared angrily at her as she slept before finally getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to shower and shave before breakfast.

Roy walked into the kitchen as Joanne was finishing frying his eggs for breakfast. Christopher was already seated in his booster seat at the table. Roy ruffled the baby fine reddish-blonde hair of his son before he sat down beside him at the table where he was greeted by the cheerful sing-song voice of his son "Hi Da-dee". He took a sip of the coffee in front of him before he began helping Christopher with his breakfast while Joanne finished making theirs. Their son seemed oblivious to the tension between his parents.

Joanne glowered at him as she roughly set his plate down in front of him. Normally, she sat down at the table with him but today she set her plate down on the counter and sat perched on a stool like a vulture ready to pick his bones some more. She stabbed at her own breakfast while she kept a narrow-eyed gaze upon him. He wished he knew what he had done to set her off. He felt his appetite leave him as he turned away from her gaze. The food in front of him had suddenly gone tasteless but he had managed to eat most of it before getting up from the table. He grabbed the damp face cloth that Joanne had set on the table and gently wiped off Chris's face and hands.

_Shoe laces, where are the shoe laces I just bought?_ _If I ask her she'll just have one more reason to continue to be mad at me…Where are they? Well here goes nothing; I can't get into any more trouble than I am already in._ "Joanne where did my packages of shoe laces go?" he hollered from the living room.

Joanne couldn't hide the irritability in her voice as she shouted back, "I've already put them in your bag. Maybe you should tell Johnny to buy his own shoe laces instead of being his own personal shoe lace vending machine". She continued on with her nattering, "It's not like we can afford supplying your partner all the time with shoe laces and socks…".

Roy ignored the rest of her statement. He sometimes wished she was still working. She had quit her secretarial job at a local accounting firm just before Chris was born. They had managed to quickly save up the money they needed for the down payment for this house within a few short years after they had gotten married. They certainly weren't in any financial troubles but he knew she missed some of the luxuries that her job entitled her to such as buying more fashionable clothes, weekly trips to the beauty parlor to get her hair and nails done. _Maybe if she got out of the house more often she would be less critical over every little thing I did wrong…imagined or real._

He went to the hall closet and pulled out the garment bag containing his clean uniforms and set them down on the chair in the living room that was near the front door. He had everything he needed for work near the front door. He walked back into the kitchen and noticed Joanne was busy finishing up the dishes. He poured himself another cup of coffee and was intent on spending his final few moments at home with his son. _I can ignore you too, dear._ He helped Christopher out of his chair and brought him into the living room.

Roy pulled out his son's collection of various fire trucks and began playing their "Daddy's Going to Work" game. Today, they were rescuing George Jetson who had managed to get himself trapped on the rooftop of Spacely's Space Sprockets. After their rescue scene had played out and George Jetson was now safe he gave Chris a hug and a kiss goodbye before getting up to heading to the kitchen to let Joanne know he was leaving for work.

He strode into the kitchen to say good bye to Joanne, unfortunately Christopher was now wailing about his 'Da-dee' going bye-bye and trailing close behind him. Roy couldn't help but feel a wave of frustration crash over him as Chris chose this morning to begin pitching a fit over him heading out to work. Most days he was fine as long as they played their game with the fire trucks before he left. He picked up the crying boy and handed him over to Joanne. Now Chris wanted to play the "What Daddy Did at Work" game which they normally played when he came home from work.

He gave Joanne a 'sorry shrug' before attempting to lean in with goodbye kiss; she stepped back from him at the last moment leaving him to kiss thin air. The crying boy in her arms gave her another reason to blast him with another dose of her anger. "Thanks for getting Chris all worked up before leaving…but hey…that's okay…you go have nice quiet day at work…maybe in a couple of hours Chris will wear himself out crying", she huffed as she followed Roy to the front door with their crying son latched onto her hip.

_Yep, she's on a roll today. How many more pot shots can she get in before I leave this morning?_Roy continued on with his silent tirade of internal anger as he picked up the garment bag containing his uniforms before slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder._I'm soooo glad to be heading into work…maybe if I'm get lucky they'll need me to pull a double shift. Can't get her mad if I'm not home…wait a minute…she'll be pissy because I'm not home. Looks like I'm screwed either way._

Roy could feel his own frustration and anger begin to take possession over his self. _I guess this is 'the period before your period' you're going through. Maybe if I'm lucky you'll have the locks changed while I'm gone… Fergie won't mind if I sleep in his nice little doghouse you MADE me build for him…not that he uses it…ooohhh noooo, he prefers to sleep by the back door…or under our bed and what a mood killer that is_.

After dumping his items in the front trunk of his beige sports car he looked over at Joanne who stood at the front door with a wailing kid in her arms. _Yep, let's put on a nice little show of domestic bliss in front of the neighbors. __Nice touch with Chris screeching like a banshee._

He couldn't resist his own nasty goodbye to his wife. In a voice dripped with fury coated in a layer of sarcasm and sprinkled with a fake cheerful tone he said with a pasted-on smile, "Who knows honey, maybe you'll get lucky and I'll be buried at the bottom of a building collapse. I'm sure the handsome stud you were drooling over on TV last night will make the perfect second husband for you". _I can be nasty too, Joanne._

He opened the car door angrily and plopped down into the seat; he deliberately avoided turning around to look at his wife. He started the car and backed out of the driveway before heading down their little side street to the main highway which led to the station. He had intended for the mean and hurtful remark to hit her where it hurt. Several minutes had passed before his anger started to dissipate he was beginning to feel the guilt starting to eat away at his stomach. He realized that the last two days of her nitpicking and nagging was no excuse for the hurtful words he had just said to her.

_I'm dumb…I'm so dumb…and blind…why couldn't I see there's something else going on with her…I just assumed it was just her period coming…what an insensitive jerk I was to her…all I could think of last night was getting it on…MAN what a selfish idiot I am._ A cascade of self-loathing washed over him; he would give them both some time to cool down before calling her from work later on in the day to apologize for being so hurtful towards her as she stood on the front porch with their crying son in her arms.

* * *

Had he looked back her way before he would have seen the tears streaking down her face; Joanne knew he would have jumped out of the car and wrapped his arms around her had he known how his 'slap in the face' crack affected her. A part of her realized she had pushed all of his buttons over the last two days while he was home. It was very rare that he ever said anything to her that was downright mean or anger-ridden. She could only recall the very rare occasion where he had verbally lashed out at her. He tended to harbor things inside of himself and every once in a while he would explode like a shaken bottle of pop when its cap was popped open.

She walked back into the house with Christopher who was now down to a hiccupping, sniffled cry. She knew it would be a matter of a few moments before his little temper tantrum ended. She believed Roy was probably feeling guilty over his comment before he had rounded the corner of their street. She put Chris down after she had wiped his face and runny nose. He headed right towards his toy fire engines and began playing quietly; the reason for his temper tantrum apparently forgotten.

She wished she could have a few minutes alone to cry her eyes out over how she had berated her husband over the last two days. _It's bad enough he risks his life at work…then he comes home and has to face an overly demanding and bitchy wife. He probably thinks Fergie's collar and leash is REALLY for him…and how could I blame him for thinking that...after the way I treated him over the last couple of days. _Joanne began to feel a heaviness weigh down on her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll See You When the Smoke Clears**

**The Delirium Threemen**

**July 2010**

**Don't own the copyright to any of the characters depicted in Emergency they are the property of Universal Studios/****Mark VII Productions****. Content from the show is the property of the original creators. No copyright infringement intended.**

**All original characters and story content is the sole property of The Delirium Threemen and may not be used without permission.**

**Authors Note:**

**This chapter is more Joanne's POV where the first chapter was written more in Roy's POV. The main purpose of this chapter is to let the readers know what's going on with Joanne.**

**Italicized text indicates thoughts.**

**Chapter 2**

Joanne sat down in the living room and watched Christopher who was now preoccupying himself with his F.P. Fire Engine set. That particular fire engine was the first gift Roy's parent's had bought for their new grandson when he was born. Chris had long ago dubbed the removable fireman with the black body "Fireman Da-dee". It was only recently that he had given the name "Fireman Jon-nee" to the driver of the toy engine. She couldn't help but be amused over the irony that the red helmeted driver of the fire engine that was permanently affixed to the toy was "Fireman Jon-nee". She remembered Johnny teasing Roy over how he never letting him drive the squad during a small gathering he attended at their house a while back.

Chris was in a world of your own re-enacting rescues with his toys. Joanne felt a few more tears stream down her face_. I just had to keep finding fault over every little thing he did over the last two days. I bet my mother would be so fricking proud of how I treated Roy on his days off…now he thinks he's married to the Daughter of the Shrew._

She glanced over at Christopher who had pulled out some of his other toys to include them in on the rescue action with Fireman Da-dee and his fire truck. She quickly got up and grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen to wipe her tear-stained face. The last thing Christopher needed to see was his mother upset and crying.

She stood in the kitchen doorway observing the son she loved with all her heart. _He reminds me so much like his father_. More tears managed to fall over that thought. _Why couldn't I have just told him what's been eating away at me at me lately…instead I took my frustrations out on him…I kept on badgering him until he exploded this morning? Oh Roy never hollers at me when he's mad…but he definitely has a way of letting you know when he's been pushed too far._ She mentally went over every little thing she had nagged at him about during the last two days.

* * *

Roy had barely gotten any sleep during his last shift. His station had been called out to a fire at an apartment complex late in the evening and by the time they had finished putting the fire out and treating a handful of victims at the scene it was close to 4:00 am in the morning when they had finally returned to the station. When he arrived home from work that the morning he barely finished the breakfast Joanne had made for him before he needed to take off to the veterinarian's office for Fergie's yearly checkup.

Roy had managed to spend some time with Chris keeping him entertained while they waited for lunch; afterwards he headed towards their bedroom for a nap. It was at that point Joanne nailed him her first request from her 'list' of chores. "Honey, when are you going to the nursery to get the flowers for my front garden?"

She could hear the tiredness in Roy's voice when he replied back, "Wake me up around 3:30, I'll run out before supper and pick them up. Write me a list of the ones you want. I'll store them in the garage tonight and plant them tomorrow". Joanne replied with a curt "Fine".

_I know he came home exhausted and he still dragged himself and the dog to the vet…still found a little time to spend with Chris…why did I have to bring up buying the flowers for the front garden knowing he's ready to drop. _She knew he would have gotten them first thing tomorrow morning. She reallzed that her sudden irritability was a sure indicator that sometime tomorrow her dear old 'Auntie Flo from Rouge River' was due for her monthly visit._ Damn, its coming tomorrow, I can feel it…the uncontrollable moodiness…it's now been over a year…another month, another failed attempt. Knowing I'm not pregnant makes it worse than it usually is._ Roy and Joanne had stopped practicing birth control over a year ago in hopes of conceiving their second child. Roy was more than overjoyed to be throwing out his 'wiener wrappers'. They both had their hearts set on having at least one more child.

* * *

Less than a year into their marriage, Joanne had experienced an ectopic pregnancy. Joanne had begun to suspect she was pregnant but had not yet confirmed it with her doctor. She had ignored the abdominal pains she had begun to feel over a few days span. It wasn't until she noticed some spotting the morning her and Harriett had planned a shopping trip that she began to deeply suspect something wasn't right.

Harriett had knocked on the door of Roy and Joanne's apartment several times with no answer. Sensing something was wrong, she used the spare key Roy and Joanne had given her to enter the apartment where she found Joanne on the bathroom floor. Joanne complained of feeling lightheaded and dizzy as well as experiencing some sharp abdominal pains and shoulder pain. Harriet called for an ambulance to take Joanne to the hospital where it was confirmed that she had a tubal pregnancy. Shortly after her arrival, Joanne was taken to the operating room where her ruptured tube was removed.

The doctor had explained to both Joanne and Roy that there was no underlying condition that would have made her susceptible for this type of pregnancy to occur. The doctor did inform both of them that she still had one healthy fallopian tube left and that he was optimistic that she would still be able to have children. They had waited until Joanne's doctor gave them the 'go ahead' before attempting another pregnancy. It only took them less than six months for Joanne to become pregnant with Christopher.

* * *

It had been a while since either Joanne or Roy had discussed having another child. _What if Christopher's the only child we'll ever have…what if I don't ever get pregnant again…we both want this so much. _More fears entered her mind popping off like balloons her head. _What if he becomes frustrated with me…maybe he's given up on me getting pregnant…he hasn't mentioned having another child in months._

It wasn't necessary for her to wake Roy up at 3:30; Chris had wandered into their bedroom shortly before-hand looking for his father to play with him. After getting dressed, Roy had 'airplaned' Chris into the living room. She stepped into the living room from the kitchen with a list of the flowers she wanted him to pick up for her.

Roy set Chris down on the couch beside him, "Hey buddy, Daddy's going to go get Mommy some pretty flowers for her garden. Promise to be good for Mommy until I get back?" His young son promised to behave and also had managed to get his father to promise to play the "What Daddy did At Work" game with him which both of them had missed out on that morning. Roy gave Joanne a quick kiss before he headed out the door.

Roy went to bed pretty early that night; in fact it wasn't long after Christopher was in bed that he turned in himself. Joanne had gone to bed a few hours later; she had kept herself busy doing laundry and getting a head start on tomorrow's house cleaning. When she finally turned in for the night she noted that Roy was in a 'dead' sleep. She knew that it would take an atomic explosion to wake up her lightly snoring husband. She curled in beside him before falling asleep herself.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to find her husband already out of bed. He had already gotten Chris dressed for the day and was in the process of preparing some cold cereal for the two of them for breakfast. She poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot he had just made and sat down beside him at the kitchen table. "Coffee's a little too strong," she muttered as she took a sip. _Why the hell did I have to say that? How many husbands actually let their wives sleep in…oh no I have to complain about how he makes coffee…Auntie Flo is definitely due for her arrival today._

"Ummm…thanks for taking care of Christopher this morning," she said to him in an apologetic smile on her face. Roy whispered a quiet 'you're welcome' to her.

Once breakfast was finished Roy helped clear the bowls and glasses from the kitchen table before heading out the side door to go work on Joanne's gardens. It was almost 11:00 am when he had completed the task. Joanne stepped out to check his work and couldn't control the irritation that arose in her. "Look, Roy, you have too many white ones in this corner and most of the purple ones are the center of the garden. They looked all clumped up that way". She felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she saw his face transform into that of a scolded hound dog. He muttered dryly, "Whatever you want dear, I'll color coordinate them for you". He spent another forty-five minutes rearranging the flowers to her liking.

After lunch he had mowed the lawn which took him under a little over a half an hour before spending another hour working on the trim. He left his grass stained shoes just outside of the back door and rinsed off the grass from his legs. He walked into the kitchen and to the fridge for something cold to drink. Joanne was sitting at the kitchen table peeling vegetables for dinner that night. Roy drank the tall glass of ice water all at once spilling some of it down the front of his bare chest. "I just washed the kitchen floor Roy, try not to make a mess all over the place", she snapped without missing a beat with the peeler. "Don't forget you still need to take the station wagon in for an oil change".

"Fine, I'll run over to Dad's shop…It'll be an hour and a half before I get back," he replied as he headed towards the back door. She couldn't help but notice the slightly reddened color of his back from the sun. _The oil change could have waited until his next day off…he's worked his butt off for me all day…I hate it when I feel like this possessed mad woman…it's almost like I can't control this compulsion to nag at him_. She heard the station wagon start up and pull out the drive way. Uncontrollably she let herself weep for several minutes before she was finally able to finish peeling the vegetables in front of her. _Great now I feel like crying._

Joanne was beginning to set the table for supper just as Roy returned with her station wagon. He gave her a half smile-half grimace when he entered the house before heading down the hall towards the bathroom. A few moments later she could hear the shower running. Less than fifteen minutes later she could hear Chris's laughter from the living room as his father pretended to be a 'little boy eating monster'.

During supper Roy had informed her of the news he heard about Kenny and his wife Geri while he was over at his Dad's shop, "Larry mentioned that they think Geri might be carrying twins. Kenny told his dad that that the doctor is certain he hears two distinct heartbeats and it's not just an echo…anyways Geri's doctor is pretty certain because of her size and due date being only several months away that there's a very good possibility that she's carrying twins".

Joanne felt somewhat crushed over Kenny and Geri's good news. _Of course I'm happy for Geri and Kenny…it's just that…that I can't help be feel a little envious over the thought that they may be having twins. I can't even manage to get pregnant with our second child…just one more child is all I ask…is that too much to ask for?_

Joanne forced herself to put on a fake-happy smile on her face over the news. She knew if anybody deserved such good fortune it was Kenny. He probably had the toughest struggle out of Roy's two closest friends when he had returned from Vietnam after having his right leg blown off by a land mine. After making it through rehab at the VA hospital he promptly got on with his life without skipping a beat. Kenny had easily found a job with one of the big producers of animated cartoons in Hollywood. Many of Christopher's favorite cartoon characters on television were voiced by his 'Uncle Kenny'. He had met his wife Geri at the studio where her job was to paint the cels used during the actual production work of the cartoons.

After clearing the supper table, Roy helped her out with the dishes. She remained indifferently silent towards him. 'Auntie Flo' had made her appearance while he was out getting the oil changed on her station wagon. That only confirmed what she already knew; she still wasn't pregnant. Roy had taken Christopher to the park shortly afterwards. While they were gone she had spent most of her time alone crying her eyes out over her disappointment. She had managed to put herself back together shortly before Roy and Christopher returned from the park. Neither one of them was the wiser to how she had actually spent her time while they were gone.

Roy had even bathed Chris and put him to bed before joining her in the living and as soon as she felt his arms wrap around her and his kisses on her neck she felt herself stiffen up. _I can't stand being touched when I'm on my period. It isn't something I want to announce to him either. _After making it clear to her husband that she wasn't 'in the mood' Roy got up abruptly and headed towards the bedroom.

When Joanne finally went to bed she noticed her husband lying on his side snoring. He was facing away from her side of the bed. She fought the urge to elbow him sharply in the back to stop him from snoring. _Geeze, I can't believe how annoying his snoring is …It's not that bad…why do I get this way every month…correction…I'm exceptionally temperamental this month…definitely worse than normal._ _I can't stand it when I get this way…it's like I'm not me…I'm this raging hormonal monster._

* * *

Joanne awoke the next morning and heard the shower running in the bathroom. She dragged herself out of bed and quickly got dressed for the day. She headed into Christopher's bedroom and dressed him for the day before the two of them headed into the kitchen where she started to make breakfast. It didn't take much for her doldrums to kick in. She felt even more miserable than she did yesterday. Roy was already yelling about his socks; which was typical most mornings when he got ready for work. She had taken the time before she went to bed last night to pack his duffel bag for work. Roy entered the kitchen shortly afterwards and sat down beside Chris before helping him with his breakfast.

After plopping his plate of food unceremoniously in front of him she decided to eat her own breakfast at the counter. She stared menacingly at her husband. _You left the toilet seat up this morning deliberately didn't you...you...you garden weasel?_ _I wish you were the __**Ty-D-Bol Man**__…FLUSH…bye-bye My Guy…down the hole you go. _She watched Roy finish his breakfast and wipe off Chris's face before heading into the living room._ I bet you're more than happy to be heading off to work today._

She heard his voice from the living room asking about the several packages of shoe laces he had bought for work. _That WAS pretty vicious of me making that snide remark about Johnny always 'borrowing' his socks and shoelaces. _She could now hear Roy and Christopher playing in the living room. Roy always made sure he spent some time with Chris before heading out the door for work.

Roy entered the kitchen several minutes later with Chris following behind him wailing his head off. _Just what I need…Chris throwing a temper tantrum just adds to how wretched I already feel. I wonder how long he'll carry this on for._ She followed Roy out the front door and stood there with Chris bawling in her arms. She pounded one last verbal nail into Roy as he put his stuff into the trunk of his car. She could Roy's face turn slightly red with the heat of anger but she was still unprepared for his response. _WOW…after biting his tongue the last two days…he really went in for the kill with that comeback…Lord knows I had that coming to me._

She felt the tears begin to streak down her face as she watch him drive off down the street, turn the corner and finally he was gone from her sight. She turned around and headed back into the house with Christopher whose temper tantrum was now beginning to subside.

**In Memory of Dan Resin**

**Dan Resin played the iconic Ty-D-Bol Man passed away July 31, 2010 at the age of 79.**

**His other most notable role was Dr. Beeper in the movie Caddyshack.**

**Thanks Dan for two very memorable characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll See You When the Smoke Clears**

**The Delirium Threemen**

**July 2010**

**Don't own the copyright to any of the characters depicted in Emergency they are the property of Universal Studios/****Mark VII Productions****. Content from the show is the property of the original creators. No copyright infringement intended.**

**All original characters and story content is the sole property of The Delirium Threemen and may not be used without permission.**

**Actual dialog from the episode Brush Fire will be in bold formatting. Character thoughts will be in italic formatting.**

**Chapter 3**

Roy pulled into his normal spot in the parking lot at the back of the Station 51. He recognized the vehicles of Captain Hammer and Mike Stoker, which were also present in the lot. _Why didn't I just keep my stupid mouth shut this morning? How do I even begin to tell Jo I'm sorry for saying something so terrible?_ Roy let out a big huff of exasperation as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder before grabbing his garment bag and heading into the station.

After changing into his uniform he left the locker room and headed into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. Station 51 had just opened over a year ago and Roy found he was still in the process of getting to know his other crewmembers. Of course, he had gotten to know his paramedic partner, Johnny Gage better than the others because they were pretty much attached at the hip during their shifts.

He watched the steam rise from the cup and slowly shook his head in shame. _What I said to Jo was absolutely cruel. How do I begin to fix things with her? I can't take it back…I was a complete ass…she didn't deserve that._ He took a sip of from his cup. _How long should I wait to call home? Maybe it's best to call right after the squad is checked._ _Hopefully, Kelly isn't assigned kitchen duty. Last thing I need is everyone knowing my personal business. _ _What do I say when I call her? Hello Joanne...Hi sweetheart…maybe I should just stick with Hi Jo…now what do I say to let her know how sorry I am…how disgracefully I acted?_

Roy continued to muse over his thoughts when he was interrupted by Mike Stoker who had sat down beside him at the table with a cup of coffee of his own. Mike was the only other crewmember who was married, so naturally that meant that they at least had something in common to talk about. Most of their discussions revolved around comparing what their wives had them do around the house on their days off. Sometimes they would also talk about their children.

"Looks like you did a little yard work on your day off," Mike said initiating a little small talk.

"How can you tell?" Roy said as he took a sip from his cup.

"Nose and cheeks are slightly pink."

Roy chuckled. "I'm sure Gayle kept you busy the last two days as well."

After hesitating a moment, Mike let out a big sigh and answered Roy's question. "Gayle decided she wanted to repaint the nursery. She wants to go with a light pink. She's determined that this baby is going to be a girl".

Roy managed a smile, "I had to plant the flower garden along with the rest of the yard work and get an oil change done on Joanne's station wagon." It was normal banter between the two of them to compare the 'chores' their wives made them do on their days off.

Mike gave him the 'expectant father' beam and continued on with their discussion, "I don't care if this baby is another boy or a girl and I just can't wait until it arrives." This was Mike and Gayle's third child; they already had two boys aged 5 and 3. Roy hoped that he and Gayle got their girl this time around.

"Doesn't Gayle have another four months to go yet?"

"She's just past the fifth month."

"Just be glad you're not in my friend Kenny's shoes. His father was telling me they're pretty sure they might be having twins."

"Twins? Bite you're tongue DeSoto. One baby at a time is enough to handle."

"Yeah, I'm inclined to agree with you there. I haven't seen Kenny and his wife in a couple of months but apparently she's gotten huge and still has three months to go," Roy explained to Mike.

"Huge? Huge...? Aaaahhhh you must be talking about Gage's latest girlfriend," quipped Chet Kelly as he walked in the kitchen hearing the tail end of Roy and Mike's conversation.

Chet's remark was followed by the flustered voice of Johnny Gage, "Chet…Chet…why don't you…why don't you…just shut up!" Johnny was right on Chet's heels as he entered the kitchen where he quickly grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table beside Roy.

Chet sat down across from Johnny at the table. "For your information Chet, I didn't have a date on my days off." Johnny smiled broadly as he raised his mug towards Chet throwing him his 'shows what you know' look.

"That's no surprise Gage, considering how often you strike out." Chet smirked triumphantly back as he watched Johnny's eyes narrow and the smile dissolve from his face. Chet had yet again trumped Johnny in another verbal sparing match.

"Come on guys, it's almost time for roll call," said Marco who was leaning against the doorway.

Slowly they all filed out of the kitchen area one by one and lined up for roll call. Roy stood at one end of the lineup with Johnny standing beside him. Captain Hammer quickly went through his morning announcements and assigning tasks to each of the crewmembers. Roy and Johnny were given the job of cleaning up the bay area.

Roy kind of found Captain Hammer to be a little standoffish at times. He certainly wasn't one to put up with much nonsense from his crew. He wouldn't exactly be what you'd call a 'hard-ass' but there was definitely that invisible line between him and his crew that prohibited any personal camaraderie between them. Roy often wondered if the verbal sparring between Johnny and Chet would have crossed the line by now if they had been under the leadership of another captain.

Roy had worked with Chet's brother Carney when he was stationed at 48's, and he had heard some of the tales of the Kelly brothers. Chet was the youngest of 5 brothers followed by one younger sister. Carney was the closest in age to Chet. Roy had attended Carney's wedding a couple of years ago and saw first hand what a rowdy bunch the Kelly family was.

Carney had described his brother Chet as the prankster out of the five boys. The only thing holding Chet back from pulling his pranks at the station was most likely Captain Hammer. Chet was a bit of a suck-up according to Carney, so he knew one of the reasons Chet didn't play pranks around the station was to stay on Captain Hammer's good side. Roy wondered if the station were to get a new captain if Chet would begin playing pranks around the station. Pranks and tomfoolery were not things Captain Hammer would tolerate.

Chet's humor around the station often took the form of 'off the cuff' remarks, mostly towards Roy's partner Johnny. Sometimes those remarks bordered on being insulting and occasionally crossed the line altogether. Chet tended to target Johnny because he picked up on how easily he could get riled up over some of the littlest things. Often it didn't take much for Chet to get under Johnny's skin. Much to Roy's annoyance, he often was the one who had to put up with a tirade from Johnny over some insult that Chet threw his way. He knew it was fruitless to tell Johnny to ignore Chet's insults because he tended get defensive at times. He often figured telling Johnny that would cause him to think he was siding with Chet.

After they were dismissed from roll call, Roy and Johnny began doing the inventory and equipment checks for the squad. Johnny nattered on about Chet always having some wisecrack to say about everything. Roy managed to let most of it go in one ear and out the other. _Junior, are you ever going to learn not to get so worked up over what Chet Kelly has to say? The more you react the more he's going to keep doing it. He knows just which buttons of yours to push to get you to react._

* * *

It was around 11:45 am when the crew of Station 51 returned from clearing up a minor traffic accident. A half hour later Roy and Johnny returned from their follow up at Rampart General. Mike was busy heating a casserole while Chet and Marco were busy washing the morning dishes and Captain Hammer was on the phone. The squad had a string of runs that had kept Roy and Johnny busy for most of the morning so he hadn't gotten the chance yet to call Joanne and apologize. _I hope he's not much longer…why doesn't he use the phone in his office? Hopefully I can squeeze in a phone call home after lunch._

The men had gathered around the far sink in the kitchen after Chet had cut his hand drying a glass. Johnny and Roy had just finished taking care of the cut when the tones sounded for a brush fire that had just begun in Las Plumas Canyon. They all filed one by one out of the kitchen into the bay and gathered around the map. Mike and Marco pointed to the areas on the map that the dispatcher was indicating.

The tones sounded again and the entire crew made a beeline towards their vehicles as dispatch called Station 51, amongst other stations, to the brush fire. So far only 5 acres were involved but they all knew that would rapidly change because of the drought in the weather conditions lately. Roy jumped into the driver's seat of the squad and started up the engine. Once Johnny had gotten into the passenger side he pulled out of the station ahead of Engine 51. Johnny looked at the plumes of smoke rising from the canyon in amazement. Roy quickly glanced in the direction of the fire with his own face echoing the same sentiment. They turned onto Las Plumas Canyon Road where they had a short distance to go before arriving at the Command Post. Engine 51 had continued upwards on Skyland Drive.

Roy had pulled the squad into the parking lot of the school grounds and was followed by the portable Base Operations Unit being towed in. After parking the squad and getting out, Roy discovered that Johnny had never worked a brush fire before as they went to report in. _Well Junior, this is definitely going to be a 'baptism by fire' for you._ Roy and Johnny headed towards the Battalion Chief

"**You guys about ready to move out?**"

"**Yes sir,**" Roy answered.

The Battalion Chief continued, "**Good. You'll be getting some business pretty soon I figure.**"

"**Going to be a big one, huh**?" inquired Johnny.

The Battalion Chief replied back grimly, "**We'll all be a little older.**"

Both paramedics walked away and headed in the direction of their squad. Roy indicated to Johnny the plane flying overhead as it made it first water drop onto the brush fire. The chemical retardant in the water added a definite red hue to the load the plane overhead released onto the fire below. They continued hovering around in the parking lot observing what was going on around them.

* * *

"Okay, Gayle, I'll pick you up Thursday morning," Joanne said into the phone. "Ummm…yeah…okay…Oh, Roy's mother is taking him until about four…No problem at all. Okay…I'll see you Thursday. Bye." Joanne hung up the phone. She had agreed to pick up Gayle to help catalogue items for the Firemen's Relief Association fund raising auction, which was going to be held in two weeks. _Gayle…soon enough she'll be having another baby. Great…Geri's having twins, Gayle's on her third baby… me…? Nothing._

Joanne grabbed a dust cloth and began cleaning the end tables_. I'm so tired of everyone asking when we're having our next one…somehow it just doesn't feel fair…each month feels more and more like something's broken inside of me…I know I should be thankful that we at least had Chris…but my doctor keeps telling me I should be able to get pregnant…that it might take me a little more time but there's no reason why I can't have another child._

Joanne sat down on the couch with the dust cloth in her hand while Barbara Hale was on the TV screen hocking the Amana Radar Range. _A five-pound roast in 35 minutes and __**I**__ can't manage to become pregnant after trying for over a year!_ The commercial was suddenly interrupted by a special news bulletin. Joanne stared in shock when she saw what was on the TV screen. Chris, who was on the floor near her feet playing with some blocks, also saw it. Joanne stared at the scenes of the brushfire, which filled the screen while the voice of the newscaster filled the living room with live coverage.

"**You're looking at a major wildfire raging through Las Plumas Canyon. It started at approximately 12:25 this afternoon and has already burned over 100 acres. Firefighters believe that children playing with matches may have been the cause."**

_ROY! Roy's station probably has been called out there._ Christopher held up his Little People fireman and pointed at the TV screen, and in his little two-year old voice he said, "Da-dee's going to put out the fire."

Joanne lifted him up and placed him on her lap. "And when Daddy comes home he's going to tell you everything he did to help put out the fire," Joanne said to her son softly, more as a reassurance to herself that he would return safely.

_No wonder he wasn't at the station earlier when I called after lunch…damn, damn, damn...and this morning…how I treated him…NEVER will I send him off to work again without saying 'I love you.'_

* * *

Roy and Johnny heard the beeping signal before the dispatcher's voice informed them of two possibly injured people on a ridge that was behind a two-story house. They both quickly entered the squad. Roy put the squad into drive with its siren's now blaring and headed to the location given to them by the dispatcher over the radio.

They turned off the main road and onto a dirt road and headed towards a large, slightly run down, two-story house. Roy couldn't help but think how much the house reminded him of the house that Norman Bates from the movie, "_Psycho_" lived in. Roy parked the squad at the side of the house. Both Johnny and he exited the squad and were greeted by a cantankerous old woman who seemed rather put out that they had arrived. Both men were surprised at how ornery she was towards both of them. When Roy pointed out to the elderly woman that the fire just beyond the ridge was headed her way she stubbornly replied that she wasn't leaving her home in a manner reminiscent of a small child stamping their feet because things didn't go their way.

It felt like they were pulling teeth trying to get information from the old crone. Johnny finally managed to get some information after he asked her if she knew anything about someone up on the ridge that might possibly be hurt. The older woman hesitated momentarily before answering. "**It might be my sister. I saw her climbing up there to look at the fire. Crazy old woman**," she said with a downward wave of her arm. Both men were visibly taken aback by the callousness she displayed over the possibility of her sister being injured.

Roy pointed to the ridge behind him. "**Have you been up there?**"

"**Why? I've seen fires before**," the crotchety old woman snapped back.

Johnny tossed Roy his helmet from the squad as a helicopter whirled around in the area. Johnny couldn't help but feel irritated with the woman and turned towards her as he was helping Roy get the equipment out of the squad. "**You know, your sister might need some help.**"

"**If you've got nothing better to do, you might go up and help her,**" she snapped back.

_How do two people get to that point where they actually don't care what happens to each other? Her sister could be in BIG trouble and this woman isn't the least bit concerned,_ Roy pondered. _What starts two people down the path where they end up truly despising each other?_

Johnny and Roy both stared at the fire beyond the ridge noticing that the dancing flames were moving closer as they lugged their equipment up the hill. They spotted an elderly woman in a blue and white patterned housecoat on the ground and headed towards her. Roy informed her that they were with the fire department as he began to check her pulse. Johnny set up the equipment before checking her right arm and leg for injuries. Aside for the gash on her head, the only other physical injury seemed to be a fractured ankle.

Roy asked her some routine questions and found out the elderly woman's name was Winifred. Roy began taking her blood pressure while Johnny contacted the hospital. When Roy asked her age she replied that she was 79, along with revealing that her sister Emma was 80. _Oh yes…Emma the 'overly concerned' sister we had the pleasure of meeting back at the house_, Roy thought sarcastically.

Johnny was on the biophone describing the patient's injuries to Dr. Early who was on the other end. Johnny also indicated that the patient appeared to be weak and in mild shock. Johnny provided Dr. Early with the patient's vitals as Roy relayed them to him. Johnny also supplied some additional observations on the patient's ashen skin tone and distended abdomen. Dr. Early ordered another blood pressure reading and a secondary one with the patient in a sitting position. Noting the drop in blood pressure he determined that the patient was suffering from dehydration and ordered an IV to be started.

Roy set up the IV on the patient while Johnny contacted Las Plumas Base to request an ambulance. Johnny began applying a splint to the elderly woman's ankle when the Las Plumas Base contacted them back. Roy exchanged transmissions with the base and was informed that it would take thirty minutes before an ambulance would be available. Winifred became agitated when she heard the word 'ambulance.' There was no way she was going to be taken to the hospital.

"**They'll take good care of you there**," Roy tried to reassure her.

Winifred replied stubbornly back, "**I won't leave my house. It's just what that crazy woman wants!**"

"**You mean Emma?**" Roy asked. _Okay so now we've established the fact that both of you are crazy._

"**She's been trying to get me out of here ever since Father died. I won't go! I won't go!**" she said as she began some whimpering sobs.

Roy tried to calm her down before turning to Johnny. "**We've got a problem here.**"

"**Yeah, these two old girls hate one another**," Johnny replied back.

They began discussing the matter between themselves. They already knew Emma gave a rat's ass about her sister and most likely would neglect her. They couldn't force a patient to go to the hospital if they were dead set against it. Las Plumas Base contacted them on the radio again before they could decide what to do about Winifred. They were informed that the area was going to be evacuated. Johnny requested a helicopter for transport over the HT but was informed that all helicopters were tied up with water drops, but if the patient was critical they would send one. They were otherwise advised to transport their patient in the squad.

Johnny grabbed some of the equipment and headed back to the squad to get a Stokes while Roy informed Winifred that the area was going to be evacuated. The first thing out of her mouth was "**Emma too?**"

"**Yeah we'll take her along with us,**" Roy informed her. _I would sure hate to separate such a 'cute' pair of sisters_". Winifred agreed to go once she knew that Emma wasn't going to have the old two-story house to her self. _ Well that solves that problem; both of these squabbling sisters are going to be leaving that old house._

Johnny put the equipment away in the squad before going to the back end and pulling out the Stokes. Emma came back out onto the front porch to see what was going on. Johnny informed her that they were going to take her sister to the hospital. The first tentacles of smoke from the fire were now beginning to reach the house. Johnny quickly rushed back up to the ridge as Emma went back inside the house. He could now hear the fire crackling nearby while the helicopter whirling overhead began announcing an immediate evacuation of the area.

Roy and Johnny hoisted Winifred up onto the squad while Emma came back out of the house wearing a red shawl and carrying a red handbag. She climbed into the cab of the squad while Johnny climbed up onto the back of the squad to stay with Winifred. The fire was peaking at the top of the ridge and the smoke had now thickened considerably around old house within the last few minutes. Roy made sure Johnny was ready before backing up the squad to leave.

As he headed towards the hospital, Roy glanced over at the dour old woman sitting in Johnny's spot. She looked none to happy over having to leave the area. She gave him a silent look of disdain. It wasn't long before she carried on over how that monstrosity of a house had been in the Lenover family for several generations… how it rightly belonged to her and hell would freeze over before she shared it with her sister.

_A house…you've been fighting over a stupid house for thirty years…that piece of crap house is more important than your sister? _She then griped that it was their responsibility to not let that house burn down. _Heaven forbid the 'Loving Lenover Sisters' didn't have a house to fight over…you know on second thought the 'Sour Lemon Sisters' is a much more apt description for those two._

Roy pretty much tuned out the old biddy's complaining as he continued driving the squad to the hospital. He hoped he could spare a moment to give Joanne a quick call, regretting that he didn't call her shortly after arriving at the station that morning. _Even if I manage to squeeze in a quick apology she'll at least know I'm sorry._ _Why did I let my temper get the better of me this morning? I should have marched back up those steps this morning and wrapped my arms around both her and Christopher…told them how much I loved them…NEVER will I leave for work again without doing that._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll See You When the Smoke Clears**

**The Delirium Threemen**

**July 2010**

**Don't own the copyright to any of the characters depicted in Emergency they are the property of Universal Studios/****Mark VII Productions****. Content from the show is the property of the original creators. No copyright infringement intended.**

**All original characters and story content is the sole property of The Delirium Threemen and may not be used without permission.**

**Actual dialog from the episode Brush Fire will be in bold formatting. Character thoughts will be in italic formatting. Some dialog from the show has been altered to resemble a newscast.**

**Chapter 4**

Johnny and Roy finished dropping Winifred off to the staff at Rampart while her sister Emma headed towards the waiting area. They were about to head back out to the Command Post when Dixie came out of one of the treatment rooms with a young boy. She made a special point of introducing "Andy" to the two paramedics and explained how worried the boy was over his lost dog. They could tell by the way she looked at them with such deep precision along with exactness in the tone of her voice that she _**expected**_ them to cooperate with her. Johnny and Roy knew by her mannerisms that she wasn't going to take '_**No**_' for an answer. Dixie managed to elicit an agreement from the two paramedics to keep a look out for Andy's dog before they headed back to the fire.

Roy didn't have time to squeeze in a phone call to Joanne after they had been cornered by Dixie and her young patient. He began to reflect on the two sisters they had just dropped off at Rampart General Hospital. _How do you end up hating someone you're supposed to love? Money…a run-down old house…do people really believe those things are more important than family_? His thoughts began to drift towards how both he and Joanne had been acting lately. _Is that who Jo and I resemble lately, those two bickering sisters? Is that the road we're starting on? When was the last time we sat down together and just talked? It's been a while since we just talked._

_Is our marriage headed into the direction of Joanne's parents?_ The last thing he wanted was a marriage like Joanne's parents. There was that coldness and uncaring attitude between Norman and Eunice Johnson. The sniping repertoire between his in-laws bordered on meanness most of the time.

_Good old Norman and Eunice…married for almost thirty years. Even Jo sees how her own parent's marriage has become one of tolerance. They put up with each other. I can't even imagine them ever being kind and loving towards each other. They NEVER touch each other…or look affectionately at each other. She shrieks at her grandchildren when they go to lay a hand on something. I don't think I've ever seen either one of them hug or kiss ANY of their grand kids. Even as babies she held them at arms length as if they smelled bad or something. I bet if Eunice ever smiled her face would crack…same with Norman._

_There is that 'frostiness' between Jo's parents. Norman just sits there looking miserable most of the time he's home. Eunice bitches at him about everything…anything. The couch with those revolting plastic furniture covers…sterile and septic…heaven forbid you actually make physical contact and dirty the fabric of Eunice's couch. 'Furniture condoms' is what those repulsive things should be called. How can Norman stand that squeaky-farty sound they make when you move around on them? Of course that's my only source of amusement when we visit them; the 'noise' those plastic covers make. Separate bedrooms! They sleep in separate bedrooms! I have NO idea how Jo and her sister came into existence when they don't even share the same bed. Joanne denies she and her sister were adopted but I have my suspicions on that. I don't think Jo or I want that type of marriage. In fact I'm certain of that._

Roy's thoughts were interrupted when Johnny asked Roy if he wanted to switch over frequencies to listen to the update on the fire. They listened to the update as they continued en route back to the Command Post.

* * *

Joanne managed to catch the tail end of another news bulletin with an update on the fire as she poked her head into the living room to check up on Christopher. She had finished preparing a light supper for the two of them but waited for the news flash to finish.

"**The area from Olema Street to Canyon Road was evacuated earlier this afternoon. The main front of the fire has now extended from Las Plumas down towards Rincon. So far 15 homes have been involved in the fire. The fire involves 500 acres at this point. To date a total of 42 injuries have been reported, no serious injuries among…"**

Joanne breathed a sigh of relief knowing that nobody had been seriously hurt in the fire so far. She ushered Chris into the kitchen and helped him into his booster seat. She noticed that Chris had his small hand tightly wrapped around his toy "Fireman Da-Dee". _He hasn't let go of his little fireman all day, it must be his way of keeping his dad 'safe'._ She managed to coax him into setting the little figure beside his plate while he ate. Christopher immediately picked up the toy as soon as he was finished with his supper and held onto it for the rest of the evening. When Joanne had tucked her son into bed that night, he wouldn't release his hold on the little fireman.

Joanne sat down in the living room waiting for the next news bulletin updating the fire. She put Chris's toys back into the wooden toy box and tidied up the room as she stole glances at the TV, hoping for an update… _something_ that would tell her that the brush fire would soon be brought under control. She began thinking about how she and Roy had been behaving towards each other lately. Joanne knew how wrong it was for taking her frustrations out on her husband.

_I wish I could be more like Roy's mother. Harriett always seems to have it so together. Nothing ever gets her frustrated. Jim's pretty laid back himself. Whenever Christopher is around, he's the center of their attention. Jim and Christopher spend hours playing with his die-cast cars. Jim teaches him the names of the different cars and the years they were made. The way they smile and laugh whenever Chris shouts out the name of a toy car and it's year…the excited look in Chris's eyes whenever his Papa and Grandma are around. How they love to show off their grandson to their friends._

_Their house is always so…so homey with the lace doilies adorning the furniture. Harriett was so worried about the straight pins holding them in place possibly harming her grandson. Christopher wasn't even a month old when she removed the pins and stitched the doilies onto the furniture to hold them in place. Then there's the box of toys tucked under the far end table for Chris or her friends' grandchildren to play with._

_Even when Harriett and Jim have a disagreement it doesn't even come off as one…it's almost like they're teasing each other. Sometimes they remind me of when Roy and I were teenagers…stealing kisses when we thought nobody was looking. The way they look at each other like they're still head-over-heels in love. They still hold hands when they walk together. Every once in a while, I'll catch Jim patting Harriett's behind when he thinks nobody's looking._

_I've been almost hostile towards Roy. I've been too consumed with not being pregnant and feeling worthless…and taking it out on him. We've both been snappy with each other lately. I don't even remember if we talked afterwards the last time we made love. We're going to have to change that…and soon._

* * *

Roy leaned against the hood of the squad in the parking lot of the Command Post and began to think of a plan to show Joanne he was sorry_. I don't know…maybe I should bring her home some flowers…naw, bad idea…don't want to remind her of how I screwed up the garden…box of chocolates…that's not it either considering she's been complaining about carrying a few extra pounds…not sure where she's hiding those 'extra pounds' to be honest…must be a woman 'thing' to complain about extra pounds._

His thoughts were interrupted when Johnny returned with a cup of coffee for him. He knew Johnny was a little disappointed that they hadn't really seen much 'action' since they'd been called to the fire. Roy had to admit that he was also finding their role at the fire a little mundane. _I suppose the good thing is we haven't had any serious injuries from the fire so far._ Both men had come to the agreement that the last six hours had been 'rough'.

Roy barely managed a sip from the Styrofoam cup when they were called out over to Hildago Street for an injured fireman. This was the first call where they were going to meet up with their fellow shift-mates. They hadn't seen their Captain or the rest of the Engine crew since early afternoon when they were first called out to the brush fire. _I hope it's not one of our guys…treating a fellow firefighter is hard, but it's even rougher when it's someone you work with._

Captain Hammer directed them to the back of the house when they arrived at the scene. John Conway from 75's had his leg caught in a fallen tree. They grabbed their equipment and headed in that direction, followed by Mike Stoker carrying a chain saw, along with another fireman to help bring their equipment. Johnny contacted Rampart on the biophone while Roy tended to Conway. Once Dr. Brackett was satisfied that the patient's condition wouldn't be compromised by a dose of morphine, he gave the go-ahead for a 10mg dose. Several minutes later Mike had cut away the tree and Conway was ready to be transferred to the waiting ambulance stretcher. Conway's rendition of the '_Wabash Cannonball_' was a testament that the morphine was masking his pain. Roy rode into the ambulance with Conway while Johnny stayed behind and put the equipment away before taking the squad to the hospital.

* * *

Roy stood outside of Treatment Room 3 waiting for word on John Conway. He leaned against the wall. _I sure hope Dr. Brackett can fix Conway's leg. It looked like it was in pretty bad shape back there at the fire. _ His thoughts were interrupted when Johnny finally arrived at the hospital. Johnny inquired about Conway's condition and Roy informed him that they were still working on him. They were both rudely interrupted by Emma Lenover.

"**Haven't you got that fire out yet?**" she snipped.

Johnny answered her back as politely as possible, "**No ma'am, not yet.**"

"**Well, what about my home? You didn't let it burn did you?" **Emma asked indignantly.

Johnny answered her honestly**. "We haven't been back in that area, so I really don't know."**

"**What about your sister?" **Roy chimed in. He was astounded at how the older woman's inquiries irked him. _What is so important about that damned house? There's a fellow fireman who may have permanent damage to his leg because he was out there trying to protect the lives and homes of others and all YOU can think about is your damn house._

"**Well, nobody knows anything," **Emma said in frustration before walking back to the waiting area just as Dr. Brackett and Dixie walked out of Treatment Room 3.

Johnny and Roy quickly followed Dr. Brackett and Dixie to the nursing station to inquire about the condition of Conway's leg. Both were relieved to find out that he wouldn't be suffering any permanent damage to his leg. They also appreciated Dr. Brackett's compliments over the treatment they gave Conway. Dixie brought up the matter of the missing dog just before Roy and Johnny left the hospital. They were about half way back to the Command Post when Johnny brought up the matter of the missing dog again.

"**I clean forgot about that kid losin' his dog," **Johnny said, feeling guilty about not keeping the promise they made to Andy earlier in the day.

Roy replied back,** "We were kind of busy, remember?"**

"**Yeah, I know, but it would sure be nice if…" **Johnny began before Roy interrupted him.

"**Rule number one: never, repeat, never get emotionally involved with a victim."**

"**Okay. I was just gonna say it'd be nice—"**

"**If we could find the kid's dog. I—I know. In **_**that**_**?" **Roy said abruptly, indicating the raging fire in the canyon below.

The expression on Johnny's face told Roy he had made his case about finding the boy's dog. _It sounds cruel but if that dog is down there it's not likely he's alive unless he had the good sense to run away from the fire._

They continued the drive back to the Command Post in silence. He suspected Johnny's thoughts were still on the lost dog. Roy noticed it was getting close to 11:00 pm. _Joanne is probably getting ready for bed. Christopher would have fallen asleep hours ago._ He imagined Joanne in Chris's room pulling up his blanket and tucking it around him before leaning in and placing a light kiss on his son's forehead. _Yes, that's probably what's she's doing right now_.

* * *

Roy rinsed the eyes of the fireman leaning against the front bumper of the squad. He couldn't count the number of soot-encrusted eyes he had flushed out today. Johnny was at the side of the squad bandaging the hand of another fireman who was sitting on the running board. The most severely injured person so far had been John Conway. Two other firemen were currently at the hospital being treated for smoke inhalation.

Roy thought back to the Kitchen Creek fire in San Diego County that was ignited by downed power lines almost two years ago. _I can't believe that it's been almost two years since that fire._ The combination of the Santa Ana winds and thickets of bushes and small trees in the area fueled the fire, which devastated over a 30 mile radius in 24 hour time period. The Harbison Canyon and Crest communities were destroyed by that fire. _Eight people had lost their lives, over three hundred homes reduced to rubble, not to mention the loss of wildlife. The Malibu-Chatsworth fire was also going on at the same time. I think that one started the day after the Kitchen Creek fire. There were many other fires breaking out because of the unusual weather conditions. Governor Reagan came out and thanked firefighters for saving his home. I remember he also declared a state of emergency in the fire zones throughout LA County at that time. That time had to be the worst fire season California's ever seen._

Both men had just finished up treating the two firemen and released them back to duty. They began discussing the fire over the hood of the squad. Roy had just mentioned to Johnny that with the winds having decreased the fire might be contained by morning.

"**We're on recall. We'll be up here tomorrow too," **Johnny reminded him.

Roy shrugged, **"This is where it is happening."**

"**Sure is,"** Johnny agreed as both men glanced towards the three Battalion Chiefs who were working in front of the Command Post at the Fire Information Center. Out of nowhere a man in his pajamas and robe staggered into the parking lot before collapsing several feet away from the Fire Information Center. One of the Battalion Chiefs called them over to assist the man.

Johnny and Roy sprinted over towards the man and called for some assistance to move him. Once they had placed the man on the steps of the portable Command Post, Roy determined the man may have a concussion due to the contusions he observed on his head. The man began to come to and started babbling about a stampede. It was apparent that to both Johnny and Roy that the man was disoriented. Roy couldn't help but notice the look of amazement that danced across Johnny's face when the man mentioned he was caught in the middle of a small horse stampede. _I just bet a stampede of horses running free is something you'd love to witness, Junior. Hopefully you wouldn't get yourself trampled like this fellow here did._

* * *

"**The fire that started earlier today in Las Plumas Canyon has just reached the front of Cabo Canyon. So far 2,500 acres have been lost, 30 structures and 55 injuries. Three of those injuries involve firemen. One is listed is stable condition while the other two injured fireman are suffering from smoke inhalation. Winds have decreased so they are fairly confident that this fire may be contained sometime tomorrow morning."**

_Maybe I'll see Roy within the next couple of days._ Joanne breathed a sigh of relief over the news update. _This isn't like the Canyon Inn fire he was called out on when we were first married. It was five or six days before they had that one contained if I recall correctly. I got a real good first taste of what it was like to fret over his well-being. That morning when he left for work we shared a kiss that seemed to go on forever._ Joanne could feel the heat of a blush slowly ebb over her like a slow gentle tide over the memory of that particular goodbye.

The Canyon Inn fire was certainly one fire most of Los Angeles wasn't going to forget. It had burned along both sides of Highway 39 and spread rapidly along the eastern side of the San Gabriel Canyon. The headlines in the **Independent Star** read _"FOOTHILLS ABLAZE."_ A work crew of seven teenage boys from a juvenile detention facility and their leader, a 10 year veteran with the Fire Department, perished in that fire when they were caught in a violent flare-up while working the wall of a steep ravine. Roy had mentioned that those types of flare-ups were occurring throughout the day along the ravines in that area.

Joanne turned off the TV and went to check on Christopher who lay sleeping peacefully in his bed. _You held onto your "Fireman Daddy" all day._ Joanne pulled a light blanket around him and tucked it in. "Daddy will be home as soon as the fire is over," she whispered to him as she placed a kiss on his forehead. She quietly left the room leaving the door open a crack. She made sure the front and back doors were locked before turning out all of the lights in the living room and the kitchen. She slowly made her way down the hallway to the master bedroom. _Thankfully this fire is turning out to be a much smaller and less devastating fire. So far nobody has lost their life today._

**Author's Notes:**

**The Laguna fire (AKA the Kitchen Creek fire) was ignited on September 26, 1970 by downed power lines. The Laguna fire burned 175,000 acres and 382 homes killing eight people. The fire destroyed the communities of Harbison Canyon and Crest. The Laguna Fire held the infamous title of worst fire disaster in California history for 33 years until The Cedar Fire, October 28, 2003. **

**The Canyon Fire occurred on August 24, 1968. A work crew of seven juvenile members with 80 hours of training and their foreman (a veteran fireman) were overrun by a fire flare-up and fatally burned. The Canyon Fire burned 20,200 acres before it was finally brought under control.**

**The phrase 'furniture condoms' was one I heard on "**_**Everyone Loves Raymond"**_** in reference to Marie's plastic furniture covers, which I also borrowed from that show. I do remember going to a friend's house when I was a kid and they had those things on their furniture.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who is reading and enjoying the story with a special thanks to all those who have left reviews; many containing very helpful and insightful commentary. A special thanks to a couple of new friends on this site for their valuable input.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll See You When The Smoke Clears**

**The Delirium Threemen**

**July 2010**

**Don't own the copyright to any of the characters depicted in Emergency they are the property of Universal Studios/****Mark VII Productions****. Content from the show is the property of the original creators. No copyright infringement intended.**

**All original characters and story content is the sole property of The Delirium Threemen and may not be used without permission.**

**Actual dialog from the episode Brush Fire will be in bold formatting. Character thoughts will be in italic formatting.**

**Lyrics the song "Fever" performed by Elvis Presley is the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 5**

Joanne sat up in the bed, frustrated after having tossed and turned in it for over the last hour. _It's going to be another night or two until I feel the weight of your body in this bed…the soft breeze of your breath against the back of my neck_. She knew the absence of her husband combined with the guilt over how she had treated him on his days off was niggling at her. She reached over to the lamp on the nightstand and turned it on. She then sat at the edge of the bed and glanced over at the alarm clock where the two hands indicated that it was almost midnight. She stared at the empty half of the bed – _his side_. Joanne dragged her eyes towards the bedroom door where Roy's robe hung on one of the hooks attached to the back of it.

A smile slowly crept into her face as she remembered the 'peek-a-boo strut' Roy had done while wearing nothing but that robe several months ago. She was sitting in the living room absorbed in studying the April edition of Cosmopolitan when he had walked in after having just taken a shower. He deliberately moseyed over to the bay window in the living room and closed both drapes in a quick sweeping motion. He began singing the Romeo and Juliet verse from the song '_**Fever**_' doing a barely passable imitation of Elvis Presley. "_**Romeo loved Juliet**_", he sang while he swaggered over to the coffee table swinging one of the ends of the robe's sash in one hand, while strategically using his other hand to open and close the bottom ends of the robe. _**"Juliet, she felt the same,"**_ he said with a lecherous look on his face accompanied by a forward thrust of his hips. Joanne held the magazine in front of her face trying not to snicker at the 'teasing' display he was putting on in front of her.

He gave her a wink before he marched towards the front door, _**"When he put his arms around her,"**_ and set the deadbolt to lock it. Still swinging the sash, he sauntered into the kitchen towards the back door. _**"He said 'Julie, baby, you're my flame',**_" and he secured that door. He paraded back towards the living room behind the couch she was sitting on, pausing directly behind her. _**"Thou giv-est fever when we kisseth,"**_ he murmured in her ear. He strode towards the front of the couch so he was standing directly in front of her. _**"Fever with thy flaming youth,"**_ he sang performing a stiff 'Elvis-like' gyration of his hips. _**"Fever I'm on fire,"**_ he continued as he flung open his robe.

Snorting peels of laughter escaped uncontrollably from Joanne as he leaned over her and pulled the magazine out of her hand flinging it over his shoulder. _**"Fever yea I burn for sooth'**_," he finished the verse as he wrapped his arms along with robe around her.

Joanne shook her head in amusement over the memory that just passed through her mind. _I want to see more of that crazy-romantic side of you._ Getting up from the bed she walked over to Roy's hanging robe. She removed it from its hook and wrapped it around herself. The tangy, masculine smell of Old Spice filled her nostrils as she breathed in the scent that coated the neck of the garment that was several sizes too large for her. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was _him_ and it was _his_ arms that were now wrapped around her instead of his robe. She could hear his voice singing softly in a sweet whisper, a different verse of that song in her ear. "_**You give me fever when you kiss me. Fever when you hold me tight. Fever in the morning. Fever all through the night.**_" _I enjoy the sound of your voice when you sing softly to me like that._

She opened her eyes and walked over to their bed lightly humming the song. She pulled the blankets up on the bed, remaking it before climbing back in. She turned out the nightstand light, knowing that Roy's robe would be enough to cover her for tonight. She tugged the collar up closer to her face so she could smell _him. _She could almost hear _him_ lightly snoring and feel _his_ body pressed up against her back with _his_ arm lightly adorning her waist. _Spooning…that's what Roy's dad would call it. Lying together curled up against each other like a couple of spoons in the silverware drawer._ She slowly drifted off to sleep with _him_ wrapped around her.

* * *

Roy sat in the passenger seat of the squad and leaned his head back, knowing that this might be one of the few occasions where he could slip in a little shut eye. Instead his thoughts kept drifting back to his wife. _I need to show her I'm sorry. Show her how much she means to me. I have to let her know that whatever it is that's bothering her she can come to me. I got IT! Once Christopher is asleep I'll come up from behind her, wrap her in my arms. __**"Never know how much I love you. Never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me. I get a fever that's so hard to bear."**_

Roy began to rethink the scene he was playing out in his head. He closed his eyes in frustration, leaning his head against the top of the bench seat. _Damn! I can't use that song. She refers to it as the 'Roy's trying to get lucky' song. Okay, let me think…"__**Only You**__"… That song won't do either. I'd have to put my balls in a vice to just reach the high notes. Something by Otis Redding or Sam Cooke might work. I could be better off to stop off at the record store on the way home and pick up a 45. Otis or Sam MUST have something that doesn't scream 'Roy wants to get laid tonight.' Okay so once we're finally free to go home I'll see what songs they have by Otis and Sam._

Satisfied with that part of his apology plan, he began to relax more and slowly began to drift off just as a transmission came over the squad's radio. He cracked his eyes open as he heard Captain Hammer's voice come on to report a still alarm. He requested a squad and an ambulance for a maternity case at their location.

Roy picked up the mike and spoke into it, "**Las Plumas Base, Squad 51. We read Engine 51's report. Do you want us to respond?"**

"**Squad 51, 10-4," **was the response over the radio**.**

Roy slid over to the driver's side, honking the horn to get Johnny's attention. Johnny was over at the Command Post hanging out with the crew there. He started the engine as Johnny jumped into the passenger side and explained to Johnny as they pulled out that they were on their way to deliver a baby.

Johnny commented on the baby's timing, "**Man, babies sure pick weird times to get born!"**

"**I guess the kid hasn't heard about our brushfire. I hope they respond an ambulance," **Roy said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"**Yeah, we sure can't carry a pregnant lady on the back."**

"**You might be surprised at what we can do if we have to," **Roy deadpanned. _Johnny, you seem to have forgotten the paramedics over at 45's delivering a baby in the middle of a carnival or that 110's delivered a baby on the front lawn. Babies pick their own time to be born whether it's convenient or not, that's for sure. I wonder what other unusual places or situations we'll end up delivering babies at. You got lucky when you delivered your first baby in the middle of the Mundell's living room. That's as normal a delivery the two of us will every see in our line of work._

The Engine crew of 51 was busy keeping the fire back as it was bearing down around the house when Roy and Johnny arrived. Roy asked Captain Hammer how things were going and was told they could keep the fire back as long as the wind didn't pick up. Roy made a crack about '**if the baby cooperates**' while he and Johnny finished grabbing their gear from the squad and headed into the house, which was in danger of becoming another structural 'victim' of the fire. A couple of ladders were now adorning the house as some of the crew-members from Engine 51 carried lines to stave off the fire.

Once inside the house, Johnny and Roy quickly made their way down the hall. A groan from the expectant mother helped them determine which room she was in. They entered the master bedroom where Roy quickly set down the equipment he was carrying and knelt down beside the bed the young pregnant woman was lying in. Roy asked her some standard questions in a calm, comforting voice while Johnny continued to set up their equipment. Roy found out that the woman's due date was two weeks away but she had been watering her roof all day. Her contractions were two minutes apart and her membranes had already ruptured. Roy used the biophone to contact the hospital. Johnny informed him that it would be at least half an hour before an ambulance would get there.

Johnny began to take the woman's blood pressure while Roy waited for a doctor to come to the Base Station at the hospital. Rhonda Hughes became a little panicked at the thought of two firemen delivering her baby. Johnny reassured her that they were in contact with a doctor. Another contraction hit Mrs. Hughes as she cried out, **"I think the baby's coming!" **

"**All right Mrs. Hughes, just relax. We're gonna take care of you. We've been through this before."**

Roy reported to Dr. Brackett over the biophone that the woman couldn't be moved because the baby was on its way. Dr. Brackett informed him that he would have to deliver the baby. Roy whispered to Johnny to advise Captain Hammer that they were going to have to deliver the baby here. Johnny handed Roy a slip of paper containing the vitals he had just taken before leaving the room. Roy began to relay the vitals to Dr. Brackett.

Once Roy told Dr. Brackett that the labor pains were one minute apart he was told to **"Put on the rubber gloves and break out the sterile sheets." **Johnny had just returned to the room and knelt down beside Roy. In a low voice laced with urgency he told Roy, **"Captain says we better move it." **_Umm yeah Pally, I didn't actually get the chance to tell the Captain we have to deliver here. We both better hope this baby comes out soon. There's no support available to back up our guys and Cap doesn't know how much longer they can hold the fire back. Come on little baby… you better hurry it up and make your appearance into this world_, Johnny mused as he peered out the window to check on the progress of the fire.

Roy began to coach Mrs. Hughes on when to push as Chet popped his head into the room. **"Cap says to move it. The wind is really pickin' up".**

"**How long does he figure?"** Johnny asked.

"**Any minute."**

"**Okay. I'll tell the baby."**

"**Oh, funny!" **Chet replied sarcastically as he headed back outside to battle the fire with the rest of the engine crew.

Johnny assisted Rhonda Hughes in her final push to bring her baby into the world. Johnny gave a play-by-play over the biophone as Roy tended the newly delivered baby. When Roy finally had the baby wrapped up in a blanket, he asked the new mother what she wanted.

"**A boy. A big healthy one," **she said between relieved gasps.

Roy held the swaddled bundle and answered the new mother**, "Well it's a boy, and he looks good!"**

"**It'll look better in a hospital. Come on let's get out of here fast. There's an ambulance waiting,"** Johnny said as he began packing up the equipment.

* * *

Roy rode in the ambulance with Rhonda Hughes and her new baby boy. This was now the third baby he had delivered and that indescribable 'high' was no less intense then it was when he had delivered his first baby. He sat beside the new mother who was proudly holding her baby and staring into the tiny face of her newborn son. _I feel kinda bad for Mr. Hughes missing out on this moment. It's a shame he isn't here to see his wife and new son. _Roy escorted the new mother and baby into the hospital. Once both were inside one of the treatment rooms he sat down on one of the chairs lined up at the opposite side of the hall. Roy waited for word on Mrs. Hughes and her new baby while Johnny brought the squad in.

Roy couldn't help but remember the first time he saw Joanne holding Christopher shortly after his birth. The memory of his newborn son nestled in his wife's arms was as fresh today as it was two and a half years ago. _Joanne never looked more beautiful than at that moment after the birth of our son. I thought I was going to explode with pride when I saw the two of them together for the first time. It was such an indescribable feeling watching them. Knowing that the little baby that she held in her arms was the physical representation of our love, it blew me away._

He stood up and leaned against the wall and began to wonder if Joanne and he would have a second child in their lives. _Babies…Jo and I have been trying for over a year. I mean the way Jo's doctor explained everything…she shouldn't have too much trouble getting pregnant. Could it be me? I mean Dr. Early even recommended I switch from briefs to boxers to give the 'boys' more breathing room. I don't ride bikes…I gave up hot baths…my weight is good and I've had no injuries to my groin. What about spicy foods… should I give up Marco's spicy cooking? 'Chili Today, Hot Tamale', awww maannn, I might just have to give it up. Avoiding stress…well that's not exactly feasible with this job. Heat building up in my turnouts, now that's a possible issue. I could try some of those Chinese herbs… what are they again? Oh yeah, Qigong and TongKat Ali are supposed to help increase potency._

_You know instead of wondering if something's wrong with my 'tools' perhaps it's time I go in and get things checked out. I mean after all…it didn't take Joanne that long to get pregnant with Christopher. Maybe I've developed a __varicocele__ and that's keeping the count of my 'swimmers' down. What if something else is going on with…OH MY GOD! THE RADIATION! Johnny and I were exposed to radiation when we rescued that doctor from the lab! I wonder if that did something to my…AND Johnny. Poor Johnny got a much bigger blast of that nasty stuff. Could that be why he seldom gets a second date? Maybe I should ask him if he's noticed anything different about his 'nads'…would he tell me if…if that extra dose of radiation affected his libido? You know on second thought I'd best not be asking him those types of questions… he might get the WRONG idea. Johnny WOULD definitely get the wrong idea!_

Dr. Brackett exited the treatment room and headed towards Roy. He knew he was waiting for word on the mother and baby he had just brought in. Dr. Brackett assured him that there were no complications with Mrs. Hughes and her baby and that they had done a nice job. He inquired about how Roy was feeling. Dr. Brackett couldn't help but sense that anytime one of the paramedics under his charge delivered a baby how they all seem to experience indescribable feelings of awe and euphoria over the event. He was right; Roy did have trouble finding the exact words to describe his recent experience in bringing a new life to the world. Dr. Brackett sat down beside the paramedic to explain a doctor's role in bringing new life into this world.

* * *

Roy exited through the Emergency doors of Rampart. Dr. Brackett had 'ordered' him out of the hospital. He walked over to Johnny who was leaning against the passenger side of the squad. Johnny reported that there was now a line around ninety percent of the fire. Roy got into the driver's side of the squad while Johnny entered the passenger side, both anticipating a call any moment for their release. Unfortunately, when Las Plumas Base contacted them it was to help with a victim of a motorcycle accident north of Ravendale. When Johnny asked if they had radio contact with the recon plane that spotted the accident, he was informed by Las Plumas Base that they would have to make visual contact with the plane while it circled the area. They could relay messages through the sheriff's radio room if necessary. Roy started the squad and pulled out of the parking lot of Rampart.

**Author's Note:**

**I couldn't resist making a reference to the radiation exposure and some 'possible' side effects from the Hang Up episode even though it did air after the Brush Fire episode.**

**A varicocele is a varicose vein in the scrotum that may prevent normal cooling of the testicle, leading to a reduced sperm count and motility.**

**The April edition of Cosmopolitan in 1972 contained the infamous Burt Reynolds centerfold. Just thought I'd share what Joanne was 'studying' in that magazine she was reading with everyone!. :-D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll See You When the Smoke Clears**

**The Delirium Threemen**

**July 2010**

**Don't own the copyright to any of the characters depicted in Emergency they are the property of Universal Studios/****Mark VII Productions****. Content from the show is the property of the original creators. No copyright infringement intended.**

**All original characters and story content is the sole property of The Delirium Threemen and may not be used without permission.**

**Actual dialog from the episode Brush Fire will be in bold formatting. No copyright infringement intended. Character thoughts will be in italic formatting.**

**Chapter 6**

It was going on 7:00 am in the morning when Joanne was awakened by Fergie pawing at her arm. "I suppose you want outside to do your business," she said to the dog whose tail wagged rapidly back and forth at the sound of her voice. She forced herself from the bed and headed to the back door in the kitchen. Once she let the dog out into the yard, she filled the percolator up with water and packed the top chamber with coffee grinds before setting it on the stove. She headed back to the bedroom, removing Roy's robe and placing it on the hook attached to the back of the door. Checking the clock, she knew there was barely enough time to take a quick shower before Christopher awakened. _Maybe one day this week I'll get up early enough and have time to shave my legs._

Joanne managed to squeeze in a cup of coffee before Christopher finally toddled his way into the living room. He still held the Little People fireman tightly in his hand as she pulled him up on her lap. She smoothed his tousled hair as he snuggled into her while she waited for him to get over his period of disorientation while he finished waking up. A smile danced across her lips as the latest news bulletin concerning the Las Plumas fire indicated that it was close to being fully contained. She knew it was likely Roy wouldn't be coming home today but she held out hope that he would be home sometime tomorrow morning. _Great, I'll be with Gayle most of the day tomorrow cataloging items for the auction_.

Christopher began wiggle-worming around on her lap which was a clear indicator that he was fully awake and ready to get dressed. After Joanne had Chris dressed, she let him decide on what he wanted for breakfast.

"Oooatmee-al! Papa says it puts hay'air on your chest."

"Uh-huh…guess that's what happened to your Dad…Papa fed him too much oatmeal," Joanne replied as she put a pot on the stove to boil the water for the oatmeal.

When the water came to a boil, Joanne added the oatmeal. She glanced over at Chris as he played with his little fireman at the kitchen table. Joanne joined her son at the table after the oatmeal had finished cooking on the stove. She poured a little milk, added some brown sugar, and she watched Chris dig his spoon into the steaming bowl. She smiled as he blew a little too hard on the spoon, sprinkling the milk onto the table.

"Blow really, really gently…like this," Joanne told her son as she showed him how to lightly puff on a steaming spoonful.

Christopher charged into the living room as soon as they were finished breakfast. Joanne noted that that it was going on 8:00 am.

"Almost time for Captain Kangaroo," Joanne said to Christopher as he scampered onto the coach.

"Aaaabrrrraaaacaaaadabraaaa! Please and thank you, Mom-meee," he chirped back as he snuggled into one of the throw cushions on the couch.

Joanne went back into the kitchen to clean up while Christopher watched his TV program. _So if Roy happens to come home tomorrow, how can I welcome him back when I'm not going to be here? I need to do a little more than just making sure there fresh sheets on the bed waiting for him…_

* * *

Johnny contacted dispatch to have the plane pinpoint the area where the downed biker was located as they headed down Larkspur Motorway. He instructed them to turn at a truck trail and go towards a radio tower. Just as they neared Alpine Road, they were instructed to fork left and head to a cistern. The dispatcher guided them to the slight curve in the road ahead, indicating that the biker was in the brush below. Spotting the bike on its side, Roy stopped the squad and both men got out.

"**There he is, right there," **Johnny said, pointing to the man on the ground before grabbing a white box from one of the squads compartments.

Roy headed down to the victim, whose first complaint was about how long it took them to get there. Ignoring the man's criticism, Roy asked him where he was hurt. Roy determined that the biker's shoulder was broken. The biker was given a choice of waiting for an airlift from a chopper or to be walked out with their assistance. Johnny mentioned it would take an hour for a chopper to get there. The injured biker chose to walk out.

Johnny held the injured man up in a sitting position while Roy began immobilizing his shoulder. When they were finished, Roy instructed the man to put his arm around his shoulder so he could assist him in walking up the slope. Johnny grabbed the white box and caught up with the two of them. He grabbed the biker's belt to help hoist him onto the flatter ground. Roy helped the man into the cab of the squad while Johnny went to over to the motorcycle. The injured man asked where Johnny was headed and Roy explained to him that they were just going to throw his bike in the back of the squad. He didn't seem too thrilled with that and told Roy to leave it, that he was in pain and just wanted to get out of there.

Roy heard Johnny calling him over and exited the squad to join him. Johnny showed him the satchel he had found stuffed with jewelry. The little bounty of goods was a testament that the biker had been busy looting abandoned homes in the fire area. Before they could get the bike onto the back of the squad, they heard dispatch come on the radio.

"**Squad 51, pilot reports that a hot spot has broken out below your position. Suggest you move out fast."**

"**Let's forget it and move outta here," **Roy said as they left the bike behind and dashed back towards the squad.

Johnny quickly managed to tuck the satchel away without it being noticed by the injured looter before acknowledging the dispatcher. The would-be thief asked them about the last transmission that had just come over the radio. Roy explained to the man that there was a possibility of getting trapped by the fire. Roy sped down the dirt road in a race between them and the fire. The dispatcher came on the radio again to notify them that the fire was closing in fast on the road ahead. Johnny asked the dispatcher if the pilot saw another way out and was informed that the pilot indicated that was '**Negative.**'

Johnny said, **"What do you figure Roy?"**

"**No sense getting trapped in here. We can make a break through. See if a chopper can give us a water drop," **Roy responded. _Today is not the day I want to become a crispy critter._

Johnny informed dispatch that they were going to make a break through the fire and if they could get a water drop on them. Copter 2 responded that the fire was closing in fast and they would do their best. Roy continued to speed down the dirt road as fast as he dared. He knew one mistake, one wrong jerk on the steering wheel would cause him to lose control of the squad on the curving road. Roy could see the wall of flames on the road ahead. He could hear the blood pounding loudly in his ears he barely heard Johnny asking if they could make it.

All three men in the squad braced themselves as they neared the fire blocking the road. Roy knew there was no turning back from the wall of flames in front of them. He ducked his head down, his forehead practically meeting with the steering wheel. _OH SHIT! Please don't let 'my baby' catch on fire. _The sound of a loud 'thump' hitting the squad as he drove straight through the fire. He turned on the windshield wipers as he lifted up his head. _WHEW! That was a little too close for comfort. That copter sure timed that water drop perfectly._

"**Copter 2, Squad 51. Thanks," **Johnny said gratefully.

"**No sweat, 51. LA, Squad 51 is OK"**

"**Squad 51 returning to Las Plumas Base. Request that Deputy Sheriff meet us there," **Johnny spoke into the microphone. _Now that we made it though the fire without getting singed, it's time to take care of this low-life looter._

The biker's ear's perked up over the request for a Deputy Sheriff. Dispatch informed him that there was already a deputy on duty back at the Command Post. He nervously asked why they needed the deputy.

"**Have to pick up an EAP slip from him," **Roy fudged. He knew the last thing either of them needed was for this guy to get antsy on them at the thought of being arrested.

"**Come on, don't double talk me," **the biker replied.

"**For the ambulance to take you to the hospital, you need an EAP slip or you're gonna have to pay for it," **Roy continued with his fib. _Heck, he wouldn't have been stealing if he didn't need the money, so why not tell him he'd have to pay for a ride at the hospital?_ The looter seemed to buy Roy's explanation as they continued the last several minutes of their trip to the Command Post in silence.

Roy pulled the squad into the Command Post and put it in park. Before they could get out of the vehicle, the looter tried to make a deal with them, offering them a little of his booty. It was almost as if both Roy and Johnny could read each other's mind, so they toyed with him a little when the crook offered them each a couple of hundred of the take.

"**Well, I sure could. How about you DeSoto?" **Johnny said to Roy.

Roy took Johnny's lead,** "Just about any time."**

"**Okay we got a deal," **the crook said.

Roy replied flatly,** "We've got an agreement."**

Confused, the looter asked,** "What's that mean?"**

"**We all agree we could use a couple hundred," **Roy said as a smirk appeared on Johnny's face. _What a moron that looter is._

Officer Vince Howard closed the gap between him and the three men and asked if they made the call. Roy requested a receipt for the found property and handed the satchel of stolen jewelry over to Vince. When asked, Johnny informed the officer that he found it on their victim's bike after he went over a cliff. Vince mentioned there had been looting in the area and asked the biker if the stuff was his. He denied ever seeing it before, along with that claiming he was lost and didn't live in the area. Roy and Johnny looked on as Vince assisted the man into the ambulance and escorted the robber to the hospital.

The ambulance pulled away with the hapless thief with Officer Howard inside while Roy and Johnny leaned against the hood of the squad watching in amusement. The Battalion Chief walked by the two men and mentioned to them that they should go get some food. Roy acknowledged the Chief as he walked towards the canteen area.

Johnny turned to Roy, **"You know I could have used a couple of hundred."**

"**Not me. I'm independently poor," **Roy replied back. _There was a flicker of temptation there, I'll admit, especially knowing it would take six months pay to afford any one of those trinkets we turned just turn over to the cops. I wish I could afford something nice like that for Jo._

They walked over to the canteen area and stood in line behind the Battalion Chief. The sound of barking dogs drew their attention over to a pen. Around a dozen or so dogs were housed in the there. Roy asked the chief where all the 'mutts' came from and was told that they were chased out by the fire and being fed leftovers until they were claimed by their owners.

Johnny turned to Roy, **"Hey Roy."**

"**One shot in a thousand," **he said in annoyance.

"**Wouldn't hurt to check. What kinda dog did he say it was?" **Johnny retorted, fairly annoyed himself with the apathy in Roy's tone.

Roy sighed, **"Part afghan I think."**

They headed towards the pen to check out the dogs. Johnny asked a second time what kind of dog and Roy told him to '**just ask for Grover'**. After calling the name Grover a few times a big, shaggy tan dog jumped to a stand against the fence. Roy unlocked the pen and read the tag that was around the shaggy beast's neck. That one shot in a thousand was indeed the missing Grover. Roy led the dog out of the pen, leaving Johnny to latch it back up without letting the other dogs escape.

* * *

_**"Romper, bomper, stomper boo. Tell me, tell me, tell me, do. Magic Mirror, tell me today, have all my friends had fun at play?"**_ Joanne could hear the children's TV show ending as she headed down the hallway to the bedroom with a shoebox lid in her hand. She hoped Miss Mary Ann would see Christopher in her magic mirror today. It was normal for him to be disappointed for a few moments after the show if he didn't hear his name called. She often had to remind him that he was being a "Don't Bee" for acting disappointed.

She got down on her knees and opened the bottom drawer on the left hand side of the dresser where Roy's pants were stored. _AH HA, you think you can hide your little stash of goodies from me. You have no idea what a 'nosy parker' your wife is, My Guy._ Joanne carefully removed the pants from the drawer to reveal the packages of candy her husband had hidden away at the back. She removed the opened package of gumdrops and selected a large red one, setting it inside the shoebox lid. Carefully folding the package closed, she gingerly set it back in the drawer. From the next package of candy she selected two round peppermints and then pilfered two black licorices from another bag before making sure Roy's stash was exactly the way she found it. She carefully put her husband's pants back into the drawer before closing it. _If I notice you've adjusted your belt to the next notch, that little hidden cache of goodies will be disappearing into the garbage pail._

She walked back into the living room noticing the pout on Chris's face. _Well, I'm sure he'll be over it once we get back to working our shoebox fire engine._ She reminded Chris that Miss Mary Ann wanted all the children in television land to be good 'Do-Bees', and after a few well- placed tickles, he was smiling again as they went back into the kitchen to finish making their fire engine.

She helped him put the make-shift smock back on that she had made out of one of Roy's old tee-shirts. She had cut away back of the shirt, leaving only the collar and the sleeves. She left enough of the front side of the shirt to provide adequate protection for his clothing underneath. She had sewn edging around the make-shift smock to prevent it from fraying. After placing Chris's head through the neck-hole of the garment, he scrambled up into his chair.

The shoebox that they had painted red earlier that morning had finished drying. Joanne set the lid of the shoebox down on the table that contained the rest of the items they needed. Along with the candy she swiped from her husband, there were some straight pretzels, 4 round white buttons, 4 black circles of felt, several small squares cut out of blue construction paper, and some Elmer's glue.

Joanne used the glue to draw a white circle near the outer edge of one of the felt circles and then assisted Chris as he placed the circle near one of the bottom corners of the shoebox. A half hour later, they had glued the four felt circles on for the wheels, buttons for the hubcaps, mints for the headlights, and licorice for the hoses. They still had to make the ladder out of the pretzels, paste the blue squares on for the windows, and glue the red gumdrop on the top of the box for the siren.

Chris was ushered into the bathroom when they had completed the fire engine to wash the glue off of his hands. Following lunch, Joanne put Chris down for a nap which helped free up some of her time to do some laundry and other chores. When Joanne was finished, she sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out a piece of construction paper. _I think may have found a way to welcome him home tomorrow even if I'm not around to say it to him._

* * *

Johnny and Roy pulled into their regular parking spot near the Emergency entrance of Rampart General. Roy followed Johnny over to the phone booth, leading the big shaggy mop on four legs named Grover with a rope that Johnny had attached to the dog's collar. Johnny grabbed the end of the rope and loosely tied the dog to the phone inside the booth. They quickly headed back to the squad and waited for a few moments.

Dixie didn't need to see Andy's face to know it was coated with sadness and worry over his beloved dog. _Fixing a broken arm is easy but you can't fix his broken heart over the loss of his best friend_. Dixie continued to push the wheelchair, looking down at the sad little boy sitting in it, his mother following along beside them. As the three of them entered the Emergency parking lot, the sound of a barking dog grabbed their attention. Andy sprang out of the wheelchair like a bolt of lightning towards the dog attached to the phone booth. The loosely-tied dog bounded for the boy. Dixie covered her eyes in fear of seeing large fur ball causing more injury to Andy's broken arm. Luckily, nothing happened.

The two paramedics were leaning causally against the squad and watching the reunion of the boy and his dog. A smile crept over the faces of both men. Johnny couldn't help but notice the mixture of satisfaction and pride in the slight smile that gave his partner that slight 'apple-cheeked' look too his face. They were both guilty of developing a bit of an emotional attachment over the plight of the big shaggy dog.

"**Rule number one: Never get emotionally involved with a patient," **Johnny said, mimicking the same tone Roy used when he said those exact words to him in the squad last night.

"**Get in," Roy **said, pointing his thumb in the direction of the passenger side of the squad before he walked over to the driver's side. _I'm gonna have to teach you rule number two, you little smart ass: Never mock the senior paramedic. AND to think I was concerned about his…OH FORGET IT! _ He started up the squad and pulled out of the parking lot.

Dixie couldn't help but let a smile spread across her face as she witnessed the reunion of Andy and his beloved dog Grover. _I knew 'my boys' would come through for Andy. _ _Every once in a while we can't help but break rule number one,_ she thought proudly as she watched Andy's mother ushered both boy and dog to her car in the parking lot. She took a few steps backwards through the Emergency Room doors, thankful for the safe return of Andy's dog.

She turned around and continued to walk down the hall, feeling the fondness for her two paramedics growing deeper. _Rampart's 'Odd Couple' paramedic team strikes again and manages to pull a big wonderful shaggy rabbit out of a hat._

Roy and Johnny headed back to the Command Base, observing some of their fellow firemen working among the smoldering former houses and structures. A few were spraying water on some of the homes, while others were sifting through the mess looking for hot spots. They knew Engine 51 was out there somewhere, overhauling the charred remnants the fire had left behind.

**Author's Note:**

_**Romper Room**_** was hosted on KCOP channel 13 by Miss Mary Ann (King) who had the role from 1966 until 1975. **_**Romper Room**_** was a franchised television series which means local affiliates could produce their own versions of the show instead of airing the national telecast.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll See You When the Smoke Clears**

**The Delirium Threemen**

**July 2010**

**Don't own the copyright to any of the characters depicted in Emergency they are the property of Universal Studios/****Mark VII Productions****. Content from the show is the property of the original creators. No copyright infringement intended.**

**All original characters and story content is the sole property of The Delirium Threemen and may not be used without permission.**

**Actual dialog from the episode Brush Fire will be in bold formatting. Character thoughts will be in italic formatting.**

**Chapter 7  
**

Johnny and Roy had spent most of their day hanging around the Command Post tending to the minor injuries that some of their fellow firefighters had incurred. _If_ _I had a nickel for every eye I washed out today I'd be rich_, Johnny thought glancing over at Roy who was sitting on the running board of the squad looking at the ground between his legs. He wasn't sure if Roy was lost in thought, tired, bored or perhaps all three. Johnny sat down beside his partner on the running board as the air he expelled from his lungs whistled through his teeth.

"So how much longer do you think we'll have to hang out here?"

Roy leaned his head against the squad door and letting out a bit of a grunt, "Before nightfall I'm guessing. Fire is pretty much contained".

Johnny and Roy weren't released from the Command Post until around 3:00 pm in the afternoon. Engine 51 was still stationed at the fire as they pulled the squad into the station. Both men headed into the kitchen. As they neared the table Roy suddenly grabbed Johnny by the back of his shirt causing him to come to an abrupt stop.

"Do you mind?" Johnny spoke, irritation resonating in his voice.

"Nobody cleaned up the broken glass before we left," Roy replied pointing to the broken shards that still covered the floor near the kitchen table.

"Ohhh…yeah…umm thanks," Johnny muttered awkwardly realizing that Roy prevented him from stepping in it.

"Why don't you walk around the mess and see if there is anything in the fridge we can make a stew or something out of," Roy said as he began to head towards the door, "I'll take care of this mess".

Roy returned with a broom and a dustpan. He quickly cleaned the broken glass on the floor while Johnny was going through the refrigerator. He joined Johnny over by the fridge to see if there was anything still suitable for human consumption. _Damn, we're gonna have to run to the grocery store. It's pretty iffy whether most of this stuff is edible or not._ Roy grabbed the garbage pail and began tossing the questionable food into it.

Johnny turned to Roy, "I suppose our first run is going to be the supermarket".

"Look at the bright side Junior, maybe the check out girl with the glass eye will be a little nicer to you," Roy smile back as he sat down at the table and began writing in a notepad.

Johnny sat down beside Roy and let out a heavy sigh, "It was you she had 'the hots' for".

"You sure she wasn't playing hard to get," Roy replied as he continued writing out a list.

"Naaww, she seemed pretty hostile to me," after a small pause Johnny decided to change the subject, "So what are you planning for supper? That 'Beef Burnsaholeinyourbutt' dish again?"

"As I recall, you guys liked it".

"So what are you planning on cooking up for tonight 'Montezuma's Revengeful Delight'?"

Roy got up from the table and gave Johnny a menacing glare, "Come on we've got groceries to get. If you're a good boy maybe I'll let you ride the little pony outside the store".

* * *

Some of the chores around the station had remained half-finished or unfinished so both men kept busy for the next couple of hours completing most of them after returning from the grocery store. Roy headed to the kitchen while Johnny finished cleaning the dorm. After Roy had peeled the potatoes and put them on the stove tidying up the kitchen area while he waited for them to boil.

Roy had just finished sautéing the onions, carrots and ground beef when Johnny re-entered the kitchen. He pulled out two baking pans and lightly oiled them before he began mashing the potatoes. He spooned out the mixture of ground beef and vegetables into the pans before topping them with the potatoes. Covering both pans with aluminum foil he set them into the oven and began cleaning the utensils he used in preparing the dish.

Johnny joined Roy at the kitchen table just as the dispatcher came over the radio to announcing several stations and engines newly released from the fire. Engine 51 and her crew were among them. They figured none of them would be going home until the regular shift change in the morning.

"Looks like you got supper on just in time," Johnny commented.

Roy looked up from the paper he was reading, "Yeah and by the time they're done showering they'll be a'wanting to eat".

"So what's that stuff in the oven called again, 'Shellacked Pie'?"

Roy ignored him and continued looking through the newspaper. He wasn't really reading what was in front of him but more or less glancing through it. He turned the page where an advertisement near the bottom caught his eye. _That's it. It's perfect…under ten bucks, it's cute and Jo will actually love it._ He ripped out the advertisement and folded it up placing it in the breast pocket of his uniform.

* * *

Roy and Johnny had just returned from a run and entered the kitchen to find the rest of the crew finishing supper. Roy was relieved that he didn't hear any complaints on his Sheppard's Pie. There was still some left in one of the pans for Johnny and him. Roy served out the remaining portions onto the two clean plates on the table. Captain Hammer gave them the duty of doing the dishes before getting up from the table.

Roy gently grabbed Johnny by the forearm and led him towards the sink before he could protest while Captain Hammer headed to his office. He tossed Johnny a tea towel as he began running the dishwater. Marco and Chet went to the couch in the rec room and turned on the TV to watch the some of the coverage on the fire. Mike read the newspaper after helping them clear the dirty dishes from the table. Johnny and Roy joined Mike when they were finished doing the dishes.

"I bet Joanne will have a nice big breakfast waiting for you when you get home, huh?" Johnny said giving Roy a light nudge with his elbow.

Roy thought a moment before answering, "That's not always a given".

"Isn't Joanne going to be with Gayle tomorrow?" Mike mumbled from behind the newspaper.

"That's right. Tomorrow's Thursday and they have to go through all those items for that auction," Roy replied back.

"They're cataloging the stuff," Mike softly corrected.

Johnny looked over at Roy who could almost see the light bulb materializing over his head. "I have a great idea, pally. Why don't the two of us go out for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Well…I kinda have a few stops to make".

"Aww come on. We can have breakfast first at that new place down the road. What do ya say".

Roy sighed, "Yeah sure, why not".

A large grin materialized across Johnny's face. _That's the same grin he gets when a Rampart nurse agrees to go out with him and most of those dates don't end well. Somehow I have a feeling that my morning tomorrow is going to be far from normal._

* * *

Roy slowly finished buttoning up his shirt before bending down to retrieve his shoes and place them on the bench. The rest of the crew stood in front of their own lockers in various states of undress. Roy removed the advertisement from the pocket of his uniform shirt before stuffing it in his duffle bag along with the rest of his dirty uniforms. He removed his wallet from the shelf of his locker and stuffed the folded piece of paper inside of it before stuffing it in the back pocket of his pants. _After breakfast with Johnny then it's off to the record store first and then onto JC Penney's._

"…it's just up the road. Seems like a good place to go," Johnny said.

"Ah, yeah, sure. I'll follow you there," Roy said after missing most of what Johnny was saying.

Turning towards Marco and Chet, Johnny continued telling them about the elderly gentlemen they got called out for the middle of the night. "Unbelievable, this old tricycle's front wheel almost came up to my shoulder. Three in the morning and old Auggie decides to take this rusted old tricycle for a ride. Then he peddled the damn thing right in front of the path of an on coming car…"

Roy sat down on the bench and began putting on his shoes. He recalled the old man seemed a little confused and disoriented even though there was no indication of a head injury. _Good old Augustus J. Younge and his old-fashioned tricycle. He was pretty lucky he only suffered a fractured elbow and minor scrapes on his face. Those scrapes sure bled a lot. He scared the hell out of the driver of the car that hit him._

By the time Johnny was finished telling the tale of their early morning run, Chet had finished dressing and was now waiting at the door of the locker room for Marco to finish dressing.

"Come on man. I don't have all day".

Marco muttered softly under his breath as he finished tying his one shoe, "Espero que mi coche se solucionará en breve. Odio conducir con Chet en esa máquina del sexo sobre ruedas".

"Come on Frito Bandito hurry it up," Chet said impatiently.

"Bésame el culo, Chet," Marco said as he headed towards the door.

Chet smirked as he held the door open for Marco, "You're welcome, Marco".

Mike exchanged 'good-byes' with Johnny and Roy before heading out him self. Roy sat down on the bench while Johnny continued getting ready. Johnny still was only half dressed. _I wonder if Joanne's still pissed off at me. Not that I blame her. _Roy's thoughts were interrupted by Johnny who had just given him a sound pat on the shoulder.

"Ready to roll, partner," Johnny said exuberantly.

* * *

Roy followed Johnny to a little restaurant just down the street from the station called 'Mae's Café' and parked his car along side Johnny's Rover in the lot. He couldn't really remember he last time he had eaten breakfast at a restaurant. Joanne usually cooked up a small brunch for the three of them on the Sunday's he wasn't working.

He slid into a booth at the far end of the café while Johnny sat across from him at the table removing his pair of Cool-Rays he hung them from the unused top button hole of his blue paisley shirt. Roy grabbed a menu from behind the napkin dispenser and opened it. After several minutes Roy closed the menu as both men waited for the waitress to come over to take their orders.

Johnny grinned, "They make a mean ham and cheese omelet here".

"I think I might just stick with eggs, bacon and hash browns," Roy replied as the waitress poured them both a cup of coffee before taking their orders.

They remained uncomfortably silent for several moments before Johnny finally broke the ice. "So umm, you mentioned you have a few stops to make this morning?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders, "Well I wanted to stop off at a record store but I'm going to JC Penney's and they have a record section there…"

An excited Johnny interrupted Roy before he could finish. "You really should check out that store…uummm…oh yeah…'The Vinyl Groove' on the corner of Torrance and Vermont Avenue".

"What's so special about that particular store," Roy said slowly.

"It is _THE_ record store. _EVERY_ record imaginable that store carries. You name the song this store will have it".

"Really," Roy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Now you strike me as kind of a country-western type of guy. They have George and Tammy, Jim Reeves…", Johnny started.

"Hold it right there," Roy interrupted, "What makes you think I'm into country western".

"You know, George and Tammy are playing at Knotts Berry Farm next month in the John Wayne Theater. NOW I KNOW Joanne would be eating outta your hand if you took her to see them".

"You've only met Joanne THREE times and you've got her pegged as a country-western fan too. Joanne can't stand country music and neither one of us thinks George and Tammy are gonna last".

"Oh," Johnny said like a boat that lost the wind out of his sails. "So…umm…what do you like?"

"Lawrence Welk. Joanne finds his bubbles quite stimulating," Roy said with a sly wink.

Johnny looked mortified at the though of ANYBODY finding Lawrence Welk entertaining let alone romantically exciting. _He's even more square than I thought. In fact, Roy's a total cube_.

Roy couldn't help be burst out into a light laugh at the pained expression on his partner's face. _He would take that seriously._

"Well Johnny, I'm thinking about picking up something by Sam Cooke or Otis Redding," Roy said as he pushed his empty plate away.

Johnny gave him a relieved smile, "Hey pally, there's hope for you yet. So you're looking for something the two of you can 'cut a rug' to?"

"No I'm looking for something slow, something a little soft and sweet".

"You know what's a really nice song that one by Bob Dylan…um..ahh…," Johnny hummed a few notes quietly to himself until the name came to him, "Oh yeah, 'Lay Lady Lay'".

Roy could almost feel his heart seize at that suggestion, he was familiar with that song.

"You know Johnny that really isn't the type of song I had in mind…I mean it's a really nice song and all but it's not the kind of song I'm looking for_. It figures Johnny would know the most perfecting getting laid song out there. That pretty much is what that song is about._

Johnny signaled for the waitress to come over with their bills. _Yeah he's right that song is sooo not him._

* * *

Roy thumbed through the selection of 45s for Otis Redding. He was familiar enough with all of the songs but nothing seemed to fit what he was looking for. 'These Arms of Mine' was pretty close but something told Roy that he should still go over and see the selection of 45s for Sam Cooke. Roy glanced over at Johnny who was thumbing through some records nearby.

"Hey, how about this one Roy?" Johnny said holding up a 45, "You know 'Peace, Love and Bobby Sherman' and what chick doesn't dig him".

Roy moved in a little closer to read the label and blanched when he saw it. "Johnny, two words I swore to Jo I would never, ever say to her and you manage to pick a song with those two words_._ _Jo vowed to kill me if I EVER called her 'Little Woman'. She would smother me with a pillow and bury my body in little pieces in her flower garden. Fergie would spend the rest of his doggie years digging up bits and chunks of me._

He headed down a couple of rows over scanning through the 'C' until he found a collection of 45s on Sam Cooke. He started flipping through them. _'Another Saturday Night' fits Johnny's love life, 'Chain Gang' sounds too much like work, 'Cupid' to sappy and rhymes with stupid. Great now all I can hear now is that 'stupid' song repeating itself in my head, "Stupid draw back you bow…"._

Roy turned to see Johnny was still near the spot he had left him before continuing to sift through the records. _ 'I Love You For Sentimental Reasons' next, 'Only Sixteen' definitely not, 'Tenderness', 'Wonderful World'…wait a minute. 'Tenderness' looks like a keeper._ Roy took a step backwards and was momentarily startled as he felt someone's nose lightly poke him in the back of the head.

"Hey watch it pally! You just about done, Roy? I'd like to sack out before noon today" Johnny said directly into the back of his head.

Roy stepped to the side so he could face his 'tailgater'. "Yeah, I'm done," he said then he grabbed one of the first records in the section and held it up to Johnny. "This sounds like your next weekend off?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Johnny said noticing Roy was holding up 'Another Saturday Night'.

Johnny's face suddenly lit up, "Hey that would make a great 'gift' to leave in Chet's locker next shift".

Roy felt the dread coating his stomach in the same manner as a dose of Pepto-Bismol, "Junior, don't start something that's going to make the rest of us suffer".

"Come'on Roy this is too good to pass up," Johnny triumphantly smiled as he grabbed the record from Roy's hand. "Thanks pally, I owe you one".

_I have a feeling I'm going to be the one paying over the next several shifts over that little gift you have planned for Chet…_

**Author's Notes:**

**This is Spanish translation of what Marco said. I will admit I used the software translation feature in Microsoft Word and one from the Internet so there may be inaccuracies in my Spanish.**

_**I hope my car gets fixed soon. I hate driving around with Chet in that sex machine on wheels.**_

_**Kiss my ass, Chet.**_

**Cool-Ray sunglasses were manufactured by Polaroid not to be confused with the Ray-Ban sunglasses originally developed by Bauch and Lomb.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll See You When the Smoke Clears**

**The Delirium Threemen**

**July 2010**

**Don't own the copyright to any of the characters depicted in Emergency they are the property of Universal Studios/****Mark VII Productions****. Content from the show is the property of the original creators. No copyright infringement intended.**

**All original characters and story content is the sole property of The Delirium Threemen and may not be used without permission.**

**Actual dialog from the episode Brush Fire will be in bold formatting. Character thoughts will be in italic formatting.**

**Chapter 8**

Roy stuffed his duffle bag into the coat closet and hung up his empty garment bag before he made his way into the kitchen. He carried the gift bag the sales clerk at JC Penney's had nicely done up for him and set it on the table before picking up the note Joanne had left for him that stated the homemade fire engine was from Christopher and she had left some sandwiches for him in the fridge. He checked the kitchen clock and noted it was only half an hour until noon.

He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and opened the fridge. The sound of the fridge door opening was enough to bring Fergie trotting into the kitchen. Roy poured himself some orange juice and grabbed the plate of sandwiches Joanne had prepared for him. He chuckled to himself as he sat down at the kitchen table. Joanne had taken the time to cut the sandwiches into heart shapes. _Normally Joanne cuts Chris's sandwiches into shapes to coax him into trying different types of foods. She must not be all that mad at me if she took the time to make 'I Love Yous' out of my sandwiches._

He removed the cellophane wrap that covered the plate, picked up one of the sandwiches and began to eat it. Fergie nudged him on the side of the leg to remind Roy of his presence. Roy couldn't resist the pleading eyes the dog threw his way and fed him one of the sandwiches. _I know Jo hates it when I give him table food but I have a feeling she gave him the parts of the sandwiches she trimmed off._

Roy grabbed a pen from the counter and wrote his own note to Joanne on the back of the one she had left him. He set the note on top of the gift bag for Joanne to find when she got home. Fergie followed him into the living room where Roy placed the 45s on top of the turntable before heading to the bedroom.

Roy emptied the pockets of his pants placing his loose change and wallet onto the bureau. After stripping down to his boxers he removed his watch and set it on the nightstand beside the bed. He spotted the red heart-shaped handmade card lying on his pillow. Turning the card over, he read the sentiment that Joanne had written. _We began saying those words to each other in high school, when I left for Vietnam on our wedding night, each night, and lately we stopped saying them. It's been so long since I said those words to her, since either of us said those words to each other._

Roy crawled into bed and fidgeted around for a few minutes until he found a comfortable position on his side. He stared at the card he still held in his hand and read it over again. _Why didn't I take the time to ask her what was bothering her instead of assuming it was her monthly 'hormones' acting up? Instead, I assumed that whatever was bugging her would work itself out. She must feel like I don't appreciate her. I wasn't concerned enough to ask her what was troubling her. I didn't deserve all those 'cute Joanne things' she had waiting for me when I came home today, especially after the awful stuff I said to her a few days ago._

_Did I allow myself to get too wrapped up in the paramedic program to the point where Jo feels she can't come to me with her problems? She supported me the moment I got involved with the whole shebang. She was the one that keep reassuring me that PM11307 was going to pass and to NEVER give up on it. Have I somehow made her feel my ambitions and desires are more important than her own? When was the last time I told her how much I need her, how grateful I am for everything she does for me?_

He could still smell the smoke from the fire. Almost a day later the smoldering stench seemed to be embedded in his nostrils every time he breathed. He grabbed Joanne's pillow and buried his head into it as if he was nuzzling her shoulder. He inhaled deeply into the pillow case that contained the faint fragrance of her perfume trapped within the fabric. He began to let _her_ scent lull him into a state of relaxation_. _His last thoughts were the words she wrote in the card she had made him._ '__Always __Forever, __Forever __Always '…we promised each other that. Jo, I also promise not to take you 'for granted' anymore._

* * *

Joanne quietly entered the front door of the house removing her shoes before going into the kitchen. She couldn't help but notice the small gift bag on the table as she set her purse down. She read the note that Roy wrote on the back of the one she had left for him. He made it clear he was sorry for what he had said to her and the gift was to remind her how he much he would always love her. She dug into the bag to retrieve the tiny box inside of it. She carefully opened the lid before taking out the dainty heart-shaped charm inside of it.

She recognized the trinket as being one of the 'I Love You' charms that was advertised in the paper as part of JC Penney's jewelry sale. _I can't believe he went out and bought one of these after how I treated him the last time he was home._ She removed her charm bracelet from her wrist and carefully attached the charm Roy had bought for her. She placed his charm next to the baby booty Harriett had given to her when Christopher was born. After she had put her charm bracelet back on she quietly made her way to the bedroom to check on her husband.

Joanne found her husband cuddling up with her pillow in a manner that reminded her of a large overgrown boy snuggling with a stuffed animal. She sat down on the bed beside him and gently rubbed his shoulder before leaning in to place a light kiss on his cheek. A groan escaped from Roy as he rolled over onto his back. After stretching and grunting he finally opened up his eyes. He reached up and grabbed Joanne gently by the arm to pull her down on top of him where he proceed to give her a longer and more intense kiss. "Missed you," he mumbled as he finished kissing her.

Joanne rolled off her husband and nestled into his side with her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you," she began burying her face deeper into his body.

He could feel her warm tears against his skin. "Hey, I'm not exactly 'Mr. Wonderful' at times either," he whispered gently, "I said some pretty inexcusable things to you."

"You didn't deserve me taking out my frustrations on you," Joanne faintly replied.

He gently tilted her face upwards so she was looking at him, "Well, I'm not the easiest guy to live with. However, you need to tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it."

Joanne gave him a puzzled look, "I never said I was upset with you."

"Then tell me what's been eating at you," Roy softly pleaded as he gently stroked the hair from the side of her face.

Her answer was to bury her face back into his shoulder. Roy tightened his arms around her while he murmured little hushes of reassurance as she sobbed into him. He knew Joanne needed a few moments to get things out of her system, but he was finding it hard to squelch some of the thoughts that started racing around in his brain. _Please don't let this be some horrible disease she has to endure. Let this be something we can fix...together. Why didn't I just take the time to ask her what was wrong. Instead, I stuck my head in the sand when she needed me._ He squeezed her a little tighter until she finished crying.

"Jo, you need to tell me what's wrong," Roy pleaded.

Joanne couldn't help but notice the fear reflected in her husband's eyes as she looked up at him. "It's just been…I haven't been able to…we haven't talked about this in months…," Joanne fumbled trying to find the right words.

"What is it that we haven't talked about in months?"

"Another…another baby," Joanne blurted out.

Roy gave her a puzzled look, "You want another baby or you don't want another baby?"

"Well, of course I want another baby," Joanne said with some irritation in her voice.

"Okay," Roy began hesitantly, "That's what we both want isn't it?"

"It's been over a year and I can't…I haven't been able to," Joanne choked out.

"Is that what's been bothering you? We haven't managed to make a baby yet?" Roy said looking down at her another tear made its way down her check as she nodded her head.

Roy reached over and tenderly wiped the tear away, "Hey, we managed to have Christopher and your doctor told us there was no reason why we wouldn't be able to have more children."

"I know all that and she keeps telling me everything is fine, b-but I'm still not pregnant."

Roy pulled Joanne closer as she began to confide to him about how envious she was over everyone 'oooing' and 'awwing' over Gayle all day. How unfair she felt it was over Kenny and Geri expecting not one, but two babies. She felt like screaming after the third time someone asked her when she and Roy were planning on having more children. When she began to express to Roy what a failure she felt like he immediately interrupted her.

"Don't you dare think that way about yourself honey," he softly admonished her, "You've already succeeded in having one child. You're placing all this guilt and blame on yourself unnecessarily. I mean…has it…has it ever occurred to you that I might be the problem."

Joanne wiggled around a bit until Roy loosened his hold on her. She stared up at him in amazed silence. _He can't be serious? It's so, so Roy of him to place the blame him self._ _Unless…has he been keeping something from me?_

"What do you mean you might be the problem?" she tepidly asked him.

Roy turned a deep shade of crimson and became visibly uncomfortable. "It's possible with my job and all the, ahh, occupational hazards that go along with it, that ahh, maybe my...umm...my...you know, has been affected," he stammered out.

"But you had your physical for work six months ago. They, ahh, they did check out your 'hose' didn't they?"

"Only a passing glance," Roy mumbled before continuing, "I kinda had a talk with Dr. Early a couple months ago about some suggestions that sorta might help increase our chances. I'm thinking of setting up an appointment with a specialist he recommended to umm…check out my…to see if there are any kinks in my 'hose'."

"So you really think there might be a problem on your end?"

"It wouldn't hurt to get things checked out just to be sure."

"So what where some of Dr. Early's suggestions?" Joanne asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Roy rattled off the doctor's list of suggestions such as avoiding stress, watching his weight and wearing briefs might increase his chances of impregnating her. Joanne stifled the laughter that bubbled up in her throat. Roy teasingly admonished her for making fun of him.

"I'm not making fun of you. I just thought you had switched to boxers because they make your butt look smaller," Joanne ribbed him while gently snapping his waist band.

"I really should turn you over my knee for getting into my candy."

Joanne couldn't resist getting another playful dig in at her husband, "You just said you were watching your weight so what are YOU doing hiding 'sweets' in your drawer?"

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to come up with a decent excuse he lowered his head down and gave her a long deep kiss. She murmured something about him dodging the question.

"The next time something's bugging my little 'Fartblossom' I want you to tell old 'Thunderbutt' about it. Promise?" he gently chastised her.

After garnering a promise out of her, he inquired about the time Christopher was due to be dropped off. Joanne sat up and checked the clock on the night stand. Harriett would be arriving in about fifteen minutes with their son. Joanne dashed off to the bathroom to check out her face and fix her makeup while Roy began getting dressed. He knew they would be continuing this discussion after Christopher was in bed tonight.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Roy headed into the living room to the front entrance. He greeted his mother with a warm hug and kiss before scooping up the little bundle of energy that had become attached to his leg. Harriett sat down on the couch beside her son while her grandson chattered non stop in his father's lap telling him about all the places 'Grandma' had taken him. Joanne finally come out of the bedroom and placed her hand on Roy's shoulder while she stood behind the couch.

"Are you and Roy free to come over for dinner tomorrow? Kaye and Larry Whitely will be over along with Kenny and Geri. It's been awhile since you and Roy have seen them," Harriett asked Joanne.

Roy reached up and gave Joanne's hand a quick squeeze of reassurance when he noticed her hesitation. "Sure, Roy and I can make it," Joanne answered as she returned her husband's gesture.

"Hey, why don't the three of you make it a day? You can spend time down at the beach. Just bring a change of clothes for later on," Harriett offered.

After deciding they would spend the day over at Roy's parent's beach house, Christopher coaxed his Dad into playing with his fire engines. Noticing the time Harriet bid her son and his family goodbye before heading on home.

* * *

Roy entered the house through the kitchen door after spending some time tinkering around in the garage. Making his way to the living room he spotted Joanne sitting on the couch admiring the little trinket he bought for her charm bracelet. He walked over to the turntable, lifted the lid and set up the record he wanted to play. Once the arm was in place over the record he walked over to join his wife on the couch as the record plopped down onto the turntable. Gathering her into his arms he placed a few quick pecks onto her cheek as the tinkling of piano keys began the song.

Joanne leaned back into him as the mellow voice of Sam Cooke filled the room. "This reminds me of when we were dating in high school how we would hold each other on your parent's couch and listen to records."

"_**So smile at her when she does something wrong. Be there to pick her up and make her strong**_," Roy softly serenaded into her ear.

Joanne leaned her head against his chest while the rest of the song played out. After a few moments of listening to the sound of the needle making a 'scratchy' sound as it reached end of the record, she got up and turned the turntable off before rejoining her husband on the couch. Roy pulled her onto his lap where they both engaged in a little canoodling.

"Are you feeling any better about things, Jo?" Roy asked softly.

"Yes…and no," she answered hesitantly, "I feel relieved that I told you what's bothering me, but I still can't help how I feel about not being able to get pregnant."

"Will a few more of these help?" Roy said as he gave her a couple of quick smooches.

"It helps," Joanne replied and then looked up at him with her brow furrowed, "What if we can't conceive another child?"

"We're still gonna love each other," Roy replied as he took a hold of her wrist and lightly traced the charm he had given her. "When I'm not home to remind you of that, then I want you to look at this charm as a reminder."

Joanne nodded in agreement as Roy continued, "And when we make the bed springs squeak let's not make it about creating a baby."

"You think we should stop trying for now?"

"Not exactly, what I'm saying is, when we make love I don't want it to be ALL about making a baby. I want it to be about us. Am I making sense?" Roy asked.

Joanne smiled back, "Yeah, you're making sense, but I think that might be easier said than done."

"I also don't want you hiding what you're feeling from me either," Roy added.

Joanne smiled in agreement before wiggling out of his lap. "Come on, time get you into bed. You're looking pretty beat to me," she said as she tugged on his arm to get him to move off of the couch.

"But we still have a few other things left to discuss," Roy protested as he got up from the couch letting Joanne lead him to the bedroom.

"We'll finish talking in bed."

They both puttered around between the bedroom and the bathroom getting reading to turn in for the night. Roy crawled under the covers and waited for Joanne to finish up performing her nightly 'beauty rituals.' _I just glad she's not one of those dames that comes to bed with gunk all over her face or wearing those horrid pink foam rollers. I pity the men that wake up to that._ He had begun to doze off when he heard the clicking of the nightstand lamp being turned off followed by her soft, warm body cuddling up to him. He pulled her closer and let his head droop onto her shoulder.

"About how we parted when I left for work the other day," Roy murmured into her shoulder, "I think we need to set some ground rules."

"It was pretty awful how we treated each other. Chris didn't need to see us acting that way," Joanne replied back as she caressed his arm, "I think we should always make sure to say 'I love you' before you head out in the morning. I don't ever want you to leave for work ever again without us saying that to each other."

"I think we should also say that before hitting the sack at night as well," Roy added.

"How about making sure your bags are ready for work the night before. I don't like hearing you bellowing at me every morning about your socks and stuff."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. No more taking 'pot shots' at the other."

"Avoid saying things in anger," Joanne said.

They both agreed that there would be moments when they would have arguments, but they continued to discuss things that they avoid while having a disagreement. At one point during their discussion, Joanne noticed that she seemed to be the only one talking. She could tell by the pattern of Roy's breathing that he had started to drift off to sleep. She nestled a little closer to him, "I love you," she whispered.

Roy stirred and then mumbled, "Always Forever."

"Forever Always," she completed the phrase.

"Let's say that each night instead like we used to," Roy slurred as he snuggled into his wife.

**Any lyrics used from the song "Tenderness" performed by Sam Cooke are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. No copyright infringement intended.**

**The "I Love You" charm was sold at JC Penney's in 1972 at a cost of $9.95. Hey, Roy did say he was 'independently poor.'**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll See You When the Smoke Clears**

**The Delirium Threemen**

**July 2010**

**Don't own the copyright to any of the characters depicted in Emergency they are the property of Universal Studios/****Mark VII Productions****. Content from the show is the property of the original creators. No copyright infringement intended.**

**All original characters and story content is the sole property of The Delirium Threemen and may not be used without permission.**

**Any lyrics used from the song "Lay Lady Lay" performed by Bob Dylan are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Epilogue**

_Five Months Later…_

Joanne felt her stomach lurch as she caught the aroma wafting through the air of the pot roast cooking in the oven. She hurriedly opened the kitchen window hoping the fresh air would dilute the odor. Over the last week she had noticed a dramatic increase in her sensitivity to smells. The stench from cooking any kind of meat dish was becoming unbearable. The stink of dirty laundry left her holding her breath whenever she threw a load into the washing machine.

She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Chris was playing on the floor with some of his toys while Fergie lay nearby watching over him. Roy was outside trimming the hedges around the house. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. It wasn't until she felt Roy nudging her shoulder that she realized she had fallen asleep. Tiredness was another thing she was feeling lately.

"Hey sleepy head, how long has the pot roast been in the oven," he asked as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Joanne quickly glanced over at the clock, "Almost 45 minutes. You wanna check on it for me while I finish packing Chris's overnight bag."

Joanne wrinkled her nose in distaste as she noticed the earthy-musty wafting over from her husband. She could feel the bile rising up in her throat. _Eeeewww, he smells like his been rolling around in a dumpster._

"Honey, can you PLEASE take a shower BEFORE dinner," Joanne ordered her husband as she quickly retreated into Christopher's room.

Roy hollered that the potatoes were still hard but the roast looked good. She heard him treading down the hallway towards the bathroom. She finished packing Christopher's overnight bag and placed it in the hall. She headed into their bedroom and laid out some clean clothes for her husband. _He looks much nicer when I pick out his clothes._

She chuckled as she heard Roy singing in the shower. "_**Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed. Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile. Until the break of day, let me see you make him smile. His clothes are dirty but his hands are clean. And you're the best thing that he's ever seen**_."

_He's not the only one anxious for an evening alone tonight. Good thing Chris is spending the weekend at Roy's parents. I just need to make it through supper and hope he doesn't notice something is up. The last thing I want is to spoil tonight's surprise, _Joanne thought giddily. She glanced over at the little bag of goodies Roy had bought at an 'adult' store on his way home from work yesterday. They had planned on having some 'alone time' tonight. _He must have turned red as a beet when he walked into that place._ Roy usually left it up to her to shop at those types of 'establishment'.

A smile of anticipation spread across her face as she remembered Roy going through the contents of the bag one-by-one. A nice little red halter style chemise with 'sufficient frontal ventilation and ample curve appeal' was how he described the body hugging ensemble he had picked out. He even bought matching red boxers to go with her outfit. He proceeded to pull out a bottle of massage oil before drawing her into a tight embrace as he softly cooed into her ear a detailed step-by-step description of what he planned on doing with it.

_I don't think you're going to mind too much about some of the altercations I made to your plans for tonight,_ Joanne mischievously thought to herself. She heard the sound of the shower being turned off and headed off to the kitchen to set the table for dinner.

* * *

After dropping Chris off at his parents place for the weekend, Roy's thoughts began drifting towards Joanne during his drive back home. He had noticed she seemed tired lately and there were also moments when she looked a little 'green around the gills.' _She's hiding something from me, I know she is. Something wasn't right with her at suppertime, the way she picked at her food, not really eating much of it, almost like she's coming down with something. Dammit Joanne, you promised not to hide things from me._ Roy continued fretting over his wife during the remainder of his drive.

He entered the house, locking the front door behind him before heading down the hallway. Roy was feeling a mixture of concern and anger with his wife. He stopped a few feet from the bedroom doorway and stared at the light spilling out into the hallway. _ I need to get over my anger. If something is wrong being upset with her won't help matters. You want her to open up, not push you away._ He took in a deep breath before taking the final steps into the bedroom.

Joanne was lying on top of the bed reading a book. The covers were already pulled back and she was clad in a filmy babydoll set. Roy was instantaneously distracted by the seductive getup she was garbed in. The sheerness of the outfit combined with its innocent pale pink color caused an uncontrollable reaction throughout his body. It took him a moment to regain control over himself. Sitting down on the bed he grabbed one of her feet and gently began to rub it.

"Everything okay?" Roy asked with hesitation, "I couldn't help noticing you didn't eat much at supper."

Joanne looked up from her book and smiled coyly at him, "Everything is fine. I guess I just didn't have much of an appetite tonight."

Roy tried a more direct approach, "You've been lookin' a little peaked lately. You sure you're not coming down with something?"

Joanne stuffed her book under the pillow. She crawled over to her husband and began unbuttoning his shirt. "You worry too much," she said as she placed a light kiss on his nose, "Stud, you are wa-ay too overdressed right now."

"Quit distracting me with your womanly wiles. You sure everything's…" Roy said before Joanne interrupted him with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"You're supposed to be getting undressed," Joanne said breaking the kiss briefly while her words vibrated against his lips.

_She MUST be feeling fine because she sure seems anxious to get me in the buff_, Roy thought as he started to return her affections. She finished removing his shirt before moving behind him to rub his shoulders. She softly whispered into his ear, "Quit fiddle farting around and take off your clothes."

"So how come you're not wearing that hot red number I bought you?" Roy asked as began to remove his shoes and socks.

"Ummm, because this one was more appropriate. I'm in a 'pink mood' tonight," Joanne answered.

While Roy stood up, Joanne positioned herself at the head of the bed. She boldly stared at her husband as he finished undressing and let out a wolfish whistle at the sight of him in his red boxers. She patted the empty area beside her. She couldn't help but smirk when Roy blushed over her open appraisal of his attributes. _Even after being married for several years you still get embarrassed whenever you notice me openly 'checking you out.'_

"You know how reading and snackin' in bed relaxes me?" Roy said as he nestled in beside her and started to nip hungrily at her neck. "Why don't you read the real smutty parts of that book out loud to me while I nibble on you? That sounds ree-al relaxing."

"Hmmm," Joanne purred, "I wasn't reading that kind of book, honey."

Roy didn't seem to hear her answer as he continued, "Oh yeah, _The Fiery Flower_…that's one heck of a good book. We can act out the bedroom adventures of the fair Heather and her dashing plantation owner, Brandon."

"Hon, its _**The Flame and The Flower**_ and that wasn't the book I was reading."

"You got a new, even more tantalizing book? Oh, do share with me, darling," Roy teased her.

Joanne playfully slapped his hand away while Roy tried to reach for the book she had stashed under the pillow earlier. She waggled a finger at him, "Can you sit and behave for a few minutes?"

Roy gave her a puzzled look, "First you want me undressed. Now you're chewing me out like you would Fergie." He sat back down beside her, folding his arms across his chest like a scolded school boy.

"Honey, there is something I need to tell to you about," Joanne began as she rubbed his arm in an attempt to get him to lighten up.

Roy felt the frustration rise up in him as he unfolded his arms. "Then why did you keep denying something was wrong. I kept asking you…"

"There is NOTHING wrong Roy," Joanne interrupted him. "Geeesssh, just because I have something to tell you doesn't mean there's something amiss."

Roy's expression softened up as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. Joanne noted that there was still flicker of skepticism in his gaze as she grabbed his other arm and placed his hand on her stomach.

Joanne looked up at him with a mischievous grin on her face, "I need your help picking out a name."

"A name? For what?" Roy's expression now changed to puzzlement.

"I need your help picking out a name," Joanne repeated before softly adding, "For our baby."

Roy mouthed the last three words she had just spoken a few times before the meaning of them sank in. A large goofy grin spread across his face, "Our baby…you mean you're pregnant. That's been what's been goin' on with you?"

He was too overwhelmed with excitement over the news that he could only utter word 'wow' as he gently rubbed her belly. Roy leaned his head against hers so their foreheads were touching, his hand still glued to her stomach.

"How far along?" he asked as he finally found his voice.

"Almost ten weeks. I wasn't certain until my doctor's appointment two days ago," Joanne answered.

She pulled the book out from under the pillow and held it up, "I was looking at baby names when you walked in. I'm sorta hoping we have a girl this time around. That's why I wanted to wear pink tonight when I told you the news."

"Yeah, a girl sounds great this time around," he mumbled softly. "So what kinda girl names were you thinking of?"

Joanne held the book up to him, "I haven't really come across a name that I like yet? Not one that goes with _DeSoto_."

Roy took the book from Joanne's hand and turned the page. He started reading through the names listed, "Let's see, there is Janice, Janine, Jean, Jeannette, Jenna, Jennifer…Jennifer, means _fair and soft_."

"Jennifer sounds nice," Joanne commented.

"Remember that movie _**Portrait of Jennie**_ you loved so much? The actress in the movie was also named Jennifer…Jennifer Jones. I remember she had the most beautiful hazel eyes. So what do you think of Jennifer for a girl?"

Joanne could tell Roy had made up his mind on his choice for a girl's name. "Jennifer…Jennifer DeSoto," Joanne said testing out the name, "The names sounds rather nice together. So just in case, what should we pick out for a boy's name?"

"We can decide on one later," Roy said as he reached over Joanne to set the book on the nightstand. He remained straddled over her before he leaned forward and swooped in to steal a kiss. "Besides I have other 'duties' that need my attention right now."

"Oh yeah, what 'duties' are you referring to?" Joanne replied coyly.

Roy gave her a devilish look before answering, "I have to make sure my 'red-hot mama-to-be' is in tip-top condition. I'm going to need to run some 'equipment checks' on you."

"I hope you plan on being thorough," Joanne teased.

"Absolutely thorough…Mmmmm, let's see, there are some 'dials' located on your frontal region that need checking out and adjusting," Roy muttered before covering her lips with his own while the hand resting on her stomach slowly began to move upwards.

**Author's Notes:**

**One of the very first 'romance' novels I ever read was "The Flame and The Flower" by Kathleen E. Woodiwiss which was published in 1972. I've enjoyed many of her novels throughout the years as well. Sadly, Kathleen E. Woodiwiss passed away July 6, 2007 at the age of 68.**

**Even though Roy DeSoto's daughter remained nameless on the show, many fan fiction writers have chosen to go with naming her Jennifer. I'm choosing to do the same as well. Of course, I decided to throw in a little movie trivia into why Roy picked out the name Jennifer.**

**Jennifer Jones (1919 – 2009) was famous for the movies **_**Portrait of Jennie**_** (1948) and **_**The Song of Bernadette**_** (1943 - Oscar for Best Actress). Her last starring role was the doomed Liselotte in the movie **_**The Towering Inferno**_** (1974) where she was the love interest of Fred Astaire's character (swindler Harlee Claiborne). If you remember the movie, then you remember Liselotte falling to her death from the glass elevator. To this day I still get a lump in my throat when I watch the expression on Harlee's face as he finds out about her fate and is left holding Liselotte's cat at the end of the movie.**


End file.
